Obsession
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Chase returns for the next ascending covenant member. CalebPogue, ReidTyler, ChaseTyler. Fin. 3 yrs later, I'm editing this old beauty, fixing plot holes and its horrible grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have updated this with an iddy-biddy change, I finally found out the order they all ascend, and instaead of it being Tyler, it is Pogue who is ascending next. I thank Draco's Secret Lover for the info.

**NEW A/N**

Welcome one an all. It's been 3 years, and in that time I have bettered my writing skills and changed my user name... I used to go by animefanqueen. After not looking at this story for so long, I have decided to once again crack it open and read it. I am now disgusted at my writing skills and general lack of a spell check! So I have decided, since this fic is one of my most prised possessions on this site, something must be done to make it more enjoyable, so why not have myself a Obsession 2.0... If I can bring tears and squee's out of people with crappy writing, imagin what its going to be like when I'm finished! I am going to fill in plot holes, take all my reviewer's criticism to heart, and better my fighting and romance scenes! I urge old fans of my covenant fics (if you guys are still floating around) to re-read, and new readers to enjoy. I will mark all my new updates with **NEW A/N** at the top so you know what's new!

* * *

Caleb's POV

Ever since the night Chase and I fought for my powers I couldn't help but think of one thing. Where did he disappear to? The police said that they couldn't find a body, which means he's still alive. Watching, waiting to strike again. Waiting for another one of us to ascend. And that just so happens to be Pogue. Next time I see Chase, I'm going to kill the bastard.

Sarah found out about Pogue and me being together. She then told Kate, and the shit hit the fan. Oh well, I figured that she'd find out sooner or later. It doesn't matter, I was never really interested in her romantically anyway, I just needed her to produce a heir. Pogue was the same way with Kate. Reid said that he swore the girls were lesbians, and I'm starting to believe him. After the Chase incident, Reid and Tyler just confessed that they've been together for over a year now. No surprise there, they've never really hid their gayness from anyone.

Tonight I was out taking a walk around the Spencer Academy campus, like I have every night since my battle with Chase, contemplating I should do if he dose return. He'll obviously be more powerful.

The roaring of an engine caused me too snap out of my deep thoughts. I looked over and saw Pogue sitting on his motorcycle, waiting for me. I ran over to him. "What's up?"

"Not much." He replied running his fingers through his long brown hair. "There's a party at the dells. I thought maybe a change of pace would be good for you." Pogue said getting off of his bike and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You've been very distracted since your fight with Chase."

"I guess you're right." I said pulling him closer to me and kissing him on the lips. "We should do something about that."

"So, I guess this means no party." Pogue said.

"There will be a party." I said with a grin. "A wild party for two."

"I can't wait." He said kissing me. I deepened the kiss. He pulled away. "We should go home for this." he said with a grin spreading across his face.

"If you say so." I said running my fingers down his back in a seductive manner.

He pulled away and tossed me a helmet. "Come on Cay, let's get going." I hopped on the back of his motorcycle, wrapping my arms tightly around Pogue's waist. I held on tightly as he sped off to my house.

* * *

Once we got there, we rushed up to my room and started ripping off each others clothes. Our lips locked together as I brushed off Pogue's jacket. He removed my already loosened tie while slipping his tongue into my mouth. I greeted it with my own as we both fumbled around, unbuttoning each others shirts. We broke apart panting and removed the offending articles of clothing.

My lips pressed against his neck, and I began giving him butterfly kisses down his chest, and to his abs. He ran his fingers through my hair as I unbuttoned his pants. I pushed him on the bed and pulled off his jeans in one swift tug. He sat up and unbuttoned mine, then pulled be down beside him and removed them. We hastily pulled off our boxers, then Pogue climbed on top of me.

Our mouths interlocked once again. I ran my fingers through his long brown locks, and he rubbed his fingers seductively down my sides. We broke apart for a breath. Then the rest of the night was in what seemed like slow motion.

I groaned with pleasure as he thrust in and out of me. "You're so fucking hot Caleb." He breathed in a deep throaty voice. His hair brushing delicately over my face as he quickened his pace. I held him as close to me as I could, my fingers digging into his back as he brushed against my sweet spot.

"Pogue." I grunted.

"Caleb." He breathed, brushing his lips against my ear.

I brought my lips to his, giving him quick passionate kisses as I moved one of my hands to grab a handful of his beautiful hair. Pogue responded with a throaty moan.

Pogue began making the thrusts quicker and deeper, causing me to dig into his tender flesh with my fingernails. There was now claw marks down his back and across his neck.

"I'm c-comming!" He moaned as he spilled his fiery hot seed into me. He pulled out and rested his head against my chest.

We both were panting heavily. I held him and brushed his hair from his face. His arms had me in a hugging embrace. I had an arm wrapped around his waist and the other resting on his shoulders. Soon after, we ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Later that nigh I awoke with a start, a sold sweat covered my body. A feeling of dread washed over me. This was the same way I would wake up when Chase was using against us. It's not until I felt Pogue clench tightly onto e and his breath caught in his chest, that I even knew he was awake. I looked down at him, he was staring wide eyed at something on the other side of my room.

I followed his gaze and to my horror I saw what he saw, a darkling. The same darkling that Chase used on me before. As it disappeared I realized that this could only mean one thing...

Chase was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW A/N**

Not much changend in this chapter, just some spell checks and a few rewordings

* * *

Caleb's POV

The next day Pogue and I showered, got dressed, and left for school. We took our seats next to each other in our literature class. Reid and Tyler were sitting on the other side of the room. I mouthed for them to meet with us after class, and they nodded in agreement.

About ten minutes into class a knock came at the door. The teacher answered it and walked back with none other than Chase Collins. "I want you all to welcome back your classmate Case Collins." The teacher said. "He had been in an accident a few weeks ago and has finally felt well enough to return to us. I trust that you will be willing to help him catch up with what ever work he needs help with." He turned to Chase. "Mr. Collins, take a seat behind Mr. Danvers."

Chase gave him a nod, looked up at me, and grinned. As he started to go to his seat he brushed against me and stopped. Both Pogue and I looked up at him. The grin continued to play across his lips. "It's good to see you again Caleb. Pogue." He nodded towards Pogue and for a brief moment his eyes were as black as coal. Pogue flinched as if Chace had slapped him. Chase chuckled and took his seat behind me.

Pogue put a hand on the back of his neck then pulled it back. There was blood smeared across the tips of his fingers. I shot him a questioning look and he bent close to me, replying in a hushed whisper. "I think he re-opened the scratches from last night." A light blush played across his face. I looked over to Reid and Tyler. They looked tense and couldn't seem to look away from Chase.

* * *

After Class we went to the park and settled down. I sat down on the top of the picnic table and Pogue sat on the bench in front of me.

"What the hell is he doing back?" Reid asked as he began to pace.

"He is either coming after me again, or he's going to try to get Pogue this time." I said tangling my fingers through Pogue's hair. He removed his jacket and revealed his blood striped shirt. He then removed his shirt as well and tossed it to the ground. I traced the scratch marks with my finger.

"Did Chase do that?" Tyler questioned.

"Sort of." I answered. "He re-opened the wounds that were already there."

"He couldn't have done that without knowing that they were there. And I got them last night." Pogue said. Tyler and Reid tried to suppress the grins that were spreading across their faces. "Fuck off you two, this is serious." Pogue snapped, his face turning crimson with embarrassment.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Reid. "As much as we'd love to, we have more important things to deal with."

"I think I may know how he knows." I said with a tone of disgust. "He may have been in my room last night. Or maybe even out the window." I bent down over Pogue and rested my head on his shoulder.

Pogue turned around, cupped my face in his hands in his hands, and planted a kiss on my lips. "It'll be alright Cay. We can handle Chase."

"I hope you're right." I said wrapping my arms around his back and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Get a room you two." Reid said.

"You're just jealous." Pogue said with a grin.

"As if, I've got Tyler. He's much better than Caleb." Reid said snuggling up to Tyler. Tyler kissed him.

"How would you know if he's better than me." I asked.

A sudden laughter rang through the air and Chase swung down from a tree he had been sitting in, for god only knows how long. "You guys are priceless. I would have never guessed that you guys would get together. But then again, it dose explain a lot." He said leaning against the table. "I'm not sure about Tyler, but Caleb's lips are nice and soft."

Pogue tried to get up and hit Chase but I held him back. "Pogue, no. He's too powerful for you." Chase just smiled and chuckled softly. "The only reason I'm not attacking him now is because there are people around."

"You've tried killing me before. As you all can tell, that didn't work out too well now did it?" Chase asked.

"What are you doing here Chase?" I questioned.

"You've already answered that Caleb. My first choice is you, but I'll take what I can get." Chase said and nodded towards Pogue. He smiled and turned to leave. "I'll see you guys at swim practice." He started to walk away, then turned back to them. "By the way, don't act too suspicious around me. Provoce Higgins may start to worry." He chuckled and continued to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW A/N**

She's been ran through the spell check, given a couple extra lines of dialogue, and I've already started to fill a couple plot holes that appear later in the fic :D

* * *

Chase's POV

Later that night, after Caleb was asleep, I went to his house. His mother was siting in her armchair, drunk, with a half empty bottle of scotch beside her. "Hello Mrs. Danvers." I said slowly approaching her.

I startled her, but she remained calm. Perhaps it was just the effects of the scotch. "You're Chase Collins aren't you?" She asked not even turning to see me.

"Yes." I replied. "And I suggest that you don't alert Caleb, or I will kill you"

"You expect me to believe that you're not going to kill me?" She asked, her voice shaky with drunkenness.

"No, I just want to show Caleb how serious I am this time." I was behind her now. I placed a hand on her shoulder and let a spider crawl out from under it. I then walked around her chair to face her. Her face was wild with panic as the spider crawled up her face. "Please don't fight the spell Evelyn. It'll just be more painful for you."

As the spider crawled into her ear, her body stiffened, then she began to convulse. I then casually walked out of the house. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Caleb's POV

I woke up as my alarm sounded and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw my mom passed out on her armchair. I tried waking her up. "Mom, wake up. Mom?" When she didn't wake up I checked her pulse. It was feint, but it was there. I pulled out my cell phone and called for an ambulance. I knew her condition was no accident. Chase had to have done it.

After the ambulance arrived I got in my car and followed it. I called up Pogue and told him I wasn't going to come to school today because of what happened. I have to make sure weather it really was him or not.

* * *

Pogue's POV

After Caleb hung up, I called up the rest of the covenant and told them what happened. We all agreed on one thing, Chase was responsible for this. We breezed through our classes, eager to see how Caleb's mom was doing. Although we did have to stay after for swim practice.

After swim practice we showered, Reid and Tyler left before me. Then Aaron began picking on Chase about being gay, again. I could tell Chase was getting pissed. I pushed the two apart before they could hurt each other. "Chill out boys. We wouldn't want either of you getting injured before state finals now do we?" That got Aaron to walk away, but Chase stayed.

"That was very smart of you Pogue. Were you afraid I was going to use on him?" Chase asked with a smirk.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. Nearly all of the guys were gone. "I know what you did to Caleb's mom."

"I know you do. I figured you'd be the first he'd call."

"Why the hell did you do that to her?"

"I needed to get my point across. I'm dead serious about getting both yours and Caleb's powers."

An echo of thunder reached the locker room, making the other guys hurry and leave. "What makes you think I'm going to will you my powers?"

He slammed me against the lockers and got right in my face. "Because if you don't, Evelyn Danvers will die."

"You wouldn't"

He laughed. "I've killed someone for asking too many questions. Do you really think I won't kill her?"

"What if we don't will you our powers and you kill her? All you'll have then is two pissed off, fully ascended covenant members."

"You fail to see the bigger picture here. Evelyn in expendable. After her I still have two other toys to play with."

"Leave them out of this."

"I will." He said slamming my head against the locker and holding it in place. "As long as you..." He started, brushing his lips against my cheek. "... give me what I want." His lips connected with mine for a brief moment, however in that moment there was a buzz of intoxicating energy that passed through his lips and onto mine. The moment seemed to stretch on, until he decided to pull away from me and walk away.

I wiped my lips of any reminder of the kiss. I then noticed he stopped walking, his back still turned towards me. "One more thing Pogue. I can't have you running off to Caleb just yet. I still need to have a little chat with Reid and Tyler, and I can't have you getting in the way, now can I?" He raised a hand and made a flicking motion which threw me against a wall. He looked to see if I was still conscious. When he saw that I was, he flung me against the wall on the opposite side of the room, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW A/N**

I fine tunned many things in this chapter, and hopefully its already slowing down my original plot... cause it went a little too fast the first time :3

* * *

Tyler's POV

It was poring rain when we left from swim practice. It somehow felt wrong to leave Pogue behind, but Reid assured me that it would be alright. We got into my Jeep and Reid let out a yawn. "Tired Reid?"

"Just a little." He said leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"I didn't keep you up too late did I?"

"You could say that." He said rubbing his eyes. "Damn, how do you still have all of this energy? you had about as much sleep as i did."

"I have excellent stamina." I said. "Do you want me to drop you off at the dorm while I check on Caleb's mom?"

"Only if you don't mind." I drove him back to the dorms and he bent in and kissed me. "I'll be sure to pay you back baby boy."

"Just make sure you get some sleep, I'll be back soon." I kissed him and thunder sounded in the sky.

"Be careful, It's supposed to get really bad tonight." Reid warned.

"I will, now go." He left for the dorms and I left for the hospital.

When I got to the hospital it was raining cats and dogs. I ran into the building as a loud crash of thunder echoed through the sky. I asked a lady at the front desk which room Caleb's mom was in. Third floor, room 315. I got in an elevator and as it started going up the lights flickered and it stopped between the second and third floors. I tried to get a hold of someone on the emergency phone, but the power went out and the phone was dead.

I stood there in the dark for a few minutes. I could hear the rest of the hospital whirring from the use of backup generators and battery packs, yet the elevator remained dark and dormant. I fumbled in the darkness for my cell phone. I decided to try calling Caleb before using my powers. I flipped open my phone and saw that it was out of service. I looked up and I dropped my phone in surprise as I saw Chase's face illuminated in front of mine.

I backed away, only to bump into the wall that I was already close to. By the light of my cell phone I could see Chase approach me, then he light flicked off. My breath caught in my chest as I was plunged into darkness. I felt something brush against my shoulder and I moved, almost smacking my face against another wall. I stumbled back and fell against Chase.

He held me still by my arms ad I could feel his hot breathing against my ear. "Hush little baby. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have a little chat." He said mocking my position as the youngest.

"About what?" I asked in a harsh shaky voice.

"About your relation to the rest of the covenant."

"What about it?"

He let me go and my knees gave in, having me fall to the floor. "Don't tell me you don't know how they think of you. They make it seem like you don't matter. Especially Caleb and Pogue. Sure they may be your friends, but exactly how important are you to the covenant."

"I'm important enough."

"Really? How important? If it weren't for your three friends no one would even acknowledge your existence. There's Caleb, your perfect fearless leader. Pogue, his right hand, but not without a mind of his own. Reid who is always trying to defy Caleb by crossing back and forth between the boundaries of the covenant. Then there is you, you do everything that Reid tells you to. In return you baby him and protect him from Caleb, who thinks your a coward. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that just doesn't seem fair."

"They know I'm strong to pull through without holding their hands." I replied.

"But isn't Reid suppose to be more supportive of you? You are his lover after all."

"He supports me plenty."

Chase had apparently bent down to my level, because I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "You can't tell me hey don't piss you off. You'd like to punish them just a little for the way they treat you. Aren't you sick of being treated like a kid?" I hate to admit it, but he was right. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "If you want, I can teach you how to properly hon your powers. I know that Caleb makes you limit your power use, but how are you going to be skilled with your powers if you hardly ever use them?"

"Why are you offering that?" I asked, my voice shaking as I tried to ignore the closeness of Chase's body to my own.

"Because I need a little help. Not that I couldn't do it on my own, trust me, I could. It just gets a little tiring going back and forth between you guys like I have today. Don't worry, you won't have to hurt anyone. I just need you to keep Reid distracted, and lead the others away from anything I may be plotting. What do you say? You help me and I'll help you. Do we have an agreement?"

"Like hell I'd ever help you." I growled. Sure the guys treat me a little differently because I am the youngest. Though really they aren't that much older than me. Besides if I helped him I would be breaking the covenant.

"Are you sure that's how you feel about it? I think you give those friends of yours too much credit." Chase said as one of his hands stroked down my arm, leaving a warm tingle it its wake. "I at least want you to think it over. I want you to watch how the others act towards you. Prove me wrong, prove to me that they respect you more than I am seeing. However don't take too long on that decision, or I will have to result in hurting Reid and the others more than I need to.

"And one more thing." He said turning my face toward his. As his lips connected with mine, a feeling like fire laced with sweet honey seemed to engulf my every being and I couldn't help but be drawn into it. When Chase pulled away he let out a soft chuckle. "Reid was right, you are better at kissing then Caleb."

Chase let go of me and got up, as he did the power flickered back on in the elevator. "You might want to collect Pogue before you go back to your dorm. He should still be at the school." He handed me a piece of paper. "When you've decided, give me a call." His eyes went black and he disappeared.

After he left the elevator, I felt it jolt back into action. I picked up my phone and got off when I reached my floor. Then I headed for Caleb's mom's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW A/N**

Not too much changed in this one, just a little bit here and there.

* * *

Reid's POV

After taking a long nap I was awakened by a loud crash of thunder. There was a body lying next to me which I thought to be Tyler but when I turned to see him, I saw Chase. He had a twisted grin on his face. I shot out of bed as fast as I could, Chase only laughed.

"I hate to admit it," He started. "but you look kind of cute when your asleep."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm not entirely too sure. Although I would like to advise you to stay out this little vendetta between Caleb, Pogue, and I. I don't want any more casualties than there needs to be."

"I doubt that." I said tensing up. "You're eventually going to try to kill us all once we ascend."

"Oh come on, even I'm not that greedy."

"Somehow I just don't believe you"

"Just don't be a pain in my ass and I'll let you live."

"Fuck you." I growled, my eyes turning black. I made several things fly off the shelves towards him. He made a barrier around him as he got up off the bed. He then used his powers to make me fly across the room and crash into a shelf. I laid in a crumpled heap on the floor. Chase used his powers to pick me up and I refused to make eye contact. He lifted my face with his hand and stared me in the eye, black to black.

He then threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me and planted a kiss on my lips. He ran his fingers down my face, and as he did this, I felt his powers brush over me. They seduced me and made me feel oddly tired at the same time. "Go to sleep now." Chase said, and against my own will I fell back asleep.

* * *

Tyler's POV

After I made sure that Caleb's mom was doing alright I went back to the boys locker room. Pogue was there, just as Chase had said. He was lying unconscious on the wet floor, the water slightly tinted with red. "Pogue?" I asked. As I approached him a soft groan came from my unconscious friend. I knelt down down next to him, placed a hand on his chest, and began pumping my powers into him. After about a minute he grabbed my wrist.

"Stop." He said.

"Why? I'm helping you."

"Just take me to Caleb. I don't want to risk you becoming addicted to the power like Reid."

"Reid's not addicted." I said annoyed.

"Sure he isn't" Pogue said now sitting up.

"I don't want to get into a fight with you about that Pogue, I just came to help you out."

Stared at me for a second. "How did you know where I was?"

"Would it be a surprise if I told you that Chase told me?"

"He did? Why?"

"I guess to make sure that your alive for when he tries to take your powers."

"Did Chase do anything to you." Pogue questioned.

"Not really." I said and bit my lower lip, hoping I wasn't blushing right now.

"I know your not telling the truth Tyler. What did he do?"

"Nothing, now let me help you."

"No, I won't let you use your powers. Just take me to Caleb."

That's it, he was treating me like a child again! I don't know weather it was because of what Chase said or not, but that was the final straw. "Damn in, either accept my help or find your own fucking way to Caleb."

"Whoa, calm down Tyler."

"No, I won't calm down, I'm sick of being calm all of the damn time. You'd rather risk Caleb using up his life, rater than me risk addiction. Is that it?"

"No, I..."

"You what? You weren't thinking? Nothing new there. Maybe you should think before you speak from now on."

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"You know what? Fuck you, I'm done helping. Find your own way home." I said and left him alone in the locker room.

* * *

Chase's POV

Everything was falling into place. I used my powers to concentrate on what Tyler was doing. Tyler had just stormed out of the locker room leaving Pogue behind injured. I took out a permanent marker and made a mark across Pogue's picture. "Strike boys, two more strikes and Tyler will be as good as mine."

* * *

A/N: I'm having a go at a little bit of a Chase/Tyler relationship... mostly one sided.


	6. Chapter 6

-Tyler's POV

After I got back to the dorm, Reid was asleep, and there was stuff all over the floor. I figured that meant that Chase had been here. I cleaned up the mess and crawled into bed with Tyler.

When I got up in the morning Reid was still asleep and had an arm draped over me. I woke him up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Wake up Reid."

He groaned and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes you do." I said as I got out of bed and yanked him up with me.

He draped his arms over my shoulders and leaned against me. "I don't want to go to school today baby."

"Get dressed or I'm throwing you in the shower, again."

"Alright, you win." He said pulling away. He dug out a pair of jeans and a shirt from his dresser, undressed, then dressed again. I did the same. After we were fully clothed we left for school.

When we got there we met up with Caleb and Pogue. Pogue and I exchanged glances. "I see you got home safely."

"Yeah, I did." He said with an irritated tone in his voice. "No thanks to you."

"Pogue told me that you just left him there last night." Caleb shot at me.

"That's none of your business Caleb." I said as calmly as possible.

"It is my business." Caleb said. "You don't leave someone injured behind. For all you know Chase could have come back for him."

"First off I tried to help Pogue, but he pissed me off. Besides, he was obviously well enough to call you up. Secondly, why would Chase want to mess with Pogue again? He wants him alive to take his powers. Besides he was busy bothering me and Reid."

"How did you know he met with me?" Reid asked.

"Apparently he didn't feel like cleaning up the mess you two made." And to leave a sign for me that he had been there.

"How is it that you know so much about what he's been doing?" Caleb asked.

"What's with the third degree Caleb? Here I thought you'd be worried about my safety, but obviously I was wrong. Just because I pay more attention to what's going on around me, and he told me a couple of things doesn't mean I'm plotting against you or anything. Chase just probably thinks of me as less of a threat. You obviously do."

"Why the hell are you two double teaming on Tyler?" Reid snapped. "He has the right to be pissed at off Pogue. And it's not his fault that Chase talked to him. It's better than having the crap beat out of him." He took a hold of my hand for comfort.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I'm going to take a short walk before class, I need to be alone."

As soon as I left, I heard Reid start yelling at the other two. As soon as they were out of view, I leaned against the side of the school and let out a heavy sigh. Pogue's still being a bastard about last night, and of course Caleb's on his side. I swear if it wasn't for Reid I would have done something that I would have deeply regretted. A tear ran down my cheek. Why do their words hurt me so much?

A shadow passed over me. I looked up and saw Chase. When he saw my tear streaked face he showed a look of concern on his. "What happened?"

"Don't tell me you don't know." I said wiping away the tears that were forming in my eyes.

He lifted my face with his hands. "Don't be like that. And don't think that I think you are weak. You're very strong. The others would have broken down and lost control by now. It's alright to cry, that doesn't make you weak." He pulled me against him, I didn't resist. I just rested my head against his shoulder and cried.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Is it just because you want me to help you?"

"No, it's because out of all of the others, you're the only one I like. In fact I may more than just like you. My concern for your feelings is genuine, and I'm sorry that Caleb and Pogue hurt you. My offer still stands."

"I think I might help you, as long as you leave Reid out of it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to make any irrational decisions just because you're upset."

"Other than Reid, you're the only one that's not either pissing me off or pissed off at me. As long as I'm not doing the hurting, then I'm fine with it."

He smiled. "I'm glad that you're trusting and helping me. I will respect your wishes and leave Reid alone."

Chase slowly brought his lips to mine. When I pushed him away he didn't pursue the kiss. "Sorry, but I can't return your feelings, I'm with Reid."

"I understand." He said and looked down at his watch. "Crap, we're going to be late for class." He grabbed me by the hand and we ran to class. Our hands separated as we entered the class room, the bell had already ringed. I felt the eyes of the covenant on me as I took my seat next to Reid.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked.

'Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wondering, you looked pretty hurt after what Caleb said. Why did Chase and you come in together? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, and I don't think that Chase would try anything in public. We just ran into each other coming to class."

"Alright, do you want to go somewhere after school? So you don't have to be near the others."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

-Chase's POV

After school, Tyler left with Reid, and Chase and Pogue held me back. They asked me several questions concerning Tyler, none of which I answered.

Later that night when I was sure Reid was asleep, I called Tyler. When he answered I told him to meet me at the now burnt down Putnam barn to start his training.

-Reid's POV

I woke up to Tyler leaving. I got up and watched him go out to his car. Where would he be going at this time of night? So I did what any curious lover would do. After he was gone I used my powers to track down where he was going. It liked like he was headed for the Putnam barn. I searched the parking lot for Pogue's motorcycle. When I found it, I used my powers to hotwire it. It's not like Pogue would mind if I borrowed it for a little while.

I drove to Putnam barn and saw Tyler's jeep parked there. I parked behind him and followed his trail into the woods.

-Chase's POV

I stopped what we had been doing when I sensed Reid approaching. "Your boyfriend is coming."

"What? But I took the car." Tyler said.

"He took Pogue's motorcycle." I replied.

"What are we going to do?"

"Would you mind if I roughed you up a bit? To make it look like we've been fighting?"

"Fine by me, just don't break anything."

"I'll be gentle." I said with a soft laugh. "You realize I'm going to have to knock Reid out right?"

"Yes, I'll allow it." He grinned.

"Alright, brace yourself." I said and shortly after I hurdled a ball of energy at him. He flew back and hit the ground. Using my powers I picked him up and flung him against a tree, unfortunately he hit face first. I was temped to call out and say that I was sorry, but when I realized how close Reid was I resisted the temptation.

In the corner of my eye I saw Reid enter the clearing. Just to piss him off I walked over to Tyler, picked him up, and kissed him.

-Reid's POV

The instant Chase's lips touched Tyler's my eyes turned black. Without thinking I charged at Chase. He let go of Tyler, who in turn fell to the ground. He was bleeding from various wounds and he looked like he was in shock. Chase held out his hand as I got closer to him, and lifted me into the air. He then slammed me back down into the dirt.

"When will you learn?" Chase asked smugly. "At your level of power you can't possibly defeat me. He came to defend his honor, and you came do defend your lover. Look at where it's gotten you."

"Shut the hell up." I said forcing myself up. "You're so annoying."

"That may be, but I can still kill you with a couple flicks of my wrist. You however, couldn't make a scratch on me even if you tried." He said getting right up in my face.

I made to punch him, but he caught my fist in his palm. He twisted my arm behind me and punched me in the shoulder blades, causing me to fall to the ground unable to move. He sent a blast of energy at my chest, and I felt myself slipping away into darkness.

I heard him walk away, over to Tyler. I strained to see what he was doing. He helped Tyler up. "We should continue this sometime soon, but next time leave your boyfriend at home." Chase said. "Now take him back."

I wasn't sure how Tyler got me back to the Jeep, or how he got Pogue's motorcycle back, I didn't care. I was just glad that he was alright.

-

In the morning when I woke up Tyler was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his palms. I got up and sat beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said sounding very exhausted.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked.

"No." He said, his voice cracking a little. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. He had a scrap across his right cheek and his lower lip was busted open. There was a little dried blood around his nose and he had a bruise on the left side of his forehead. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't tell the others what happened last night."

"Why not? It seems like the sort of thing they shoyld know."

"I want to keep what I have left of my pride."

"Alright. That's enough reason for me." I said and brought my hand to his face. I ran my thumb across the scrape on his Cheek. "I wish you would tell me what's going on. And don't tell me nothing. You've been very distant lately. If Chase is doing something to you, I want to know. It hurts me to see you like this."

A tear streaked down his face. "Please don't." He said taking my hand from his face and holding it. "Just promise me that whatever happens, you'll always love me."

"Of course." I didn't ask anymore about what was going on, I respected his privacy. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Was it really so bad that he'd have to ask such a question? Is he afraid if I found out I wouldn't love him any more? I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this. I held him.


	7. Chapter 7

-Caleb's POV

Pogue and I were already at school when Reid and Tyler arrived. Tyler looked pale and he had scrapes and bruises on his face. Looking at him like that made me feel sorry for what I said the other day.

"My god, are you alright?" Pogue asked as they approched us.

"I'm fine." Tyler said in a distant voice.

"You don't look fine." Pogue said.

"I told you I'm fine, and I am. It's nothing I can't handle."

"That's just the thing Tyler, you can't handle it. None of us can, this is Chase we're talking about." I said.

"Mabey I'm stronger than I look, and who said I said anything about Chase doing this?"

"It sure as hell wasn't Reid." I said.

"I don't have to listen to this." Tyler said and started walking away.

I grabbed a hold of his arm. "Damn it Tyler, I know you're hiding something, and if I find out what it is then I'll..."

"Then you'll what Caleb?" Tyler snapped jerking his arm away. "What will you do, tell your mommy? Use on me? What? You won't do anything, you can't. You're bound by the covenant not to do harm to another member."

"If I find out that you're betraying us, putting us in any kind of danger, then I'll banish you from the covenant."

"Is that a threat?" Tyler asked through clenched teeth. Somehow I managed to do the one thing I told myself I wouldn't do. I pissed Tyler off more than he already had been. There was no reversing it now. "Is it Caleb? Are you really threatening me?"

"If you stay loyal to us, then it shouldn't be a threat."

Tyler made to lunge at me but Reid held him back with a great struggle. "Come on, let me give him one good hit. I'm really getting sick of his 'holier then thou art' attitude." Tyler managed to struggle free and would have hit me if it wern't for Pogue's attempt to stop him. Unfortunatly all he got was a fist to the face.

Reid managed to tackle and pin down Tyler, meanwhile I couldn't help but take notice to the crowd we had watching our little fight. Tyler struggled underneath Reid. "Damn it Reid, get off of me."

"Not untill you've calmed down." Reid said.

Then to make matters worse, Chase appeared from the crowd. When he passed me he wisperd for me to act normal and not lose my cool. Which was hard giving the circumstances. "Come on Tyler, arn't you over doing it a little?" Chase asked mockingly.

"Like hell I am." Tyler said glaring up at him.

"Then at least calm down before any teachers take notice. We wouldn't want yo uto get in any troulbe now would we?"

Tyler stopped struggling. "Fine, just get off of me Reid."

Reid got up and held out a hand for Tyler to take, but Tyler ignored it and got up himself. Reid probably took that as a low blow. Tyler dusted himself off. The crowd thinking that it was over started going back to what they were doing before they started watching us. Then without warning Tyler took a swing and hit me square in the face. Blood came out in a steady flow from my nose.

Pogue rushed to my side, and Reid tried to take ahold of Tyler again. Tyler brushed past Reid and started to walk away. "I don't want to talk to any one today." He said not turnning around. "And I mean any body. No one better fucking bother me today." He left Reid standyng there with like he had just been slapped in the face.

Between my pain, Pogues concern for me, and Reid's shocked confusion for Tyler's actions, we had one common emotion, hatred. Hatred for the person we all knew caused this change in Tyler. We all turnned to Chase, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Calm down boys, you don't want to make any more of a scene then you've already created." Chase said.

He started to walk casualy away. "Leave Tyler alone." Reid growled as Chase passed him.

Chase just kind of stared at Reid and smiled. "I would, but I want to see how far he will bend before he breaks." He said and continued to walk away.

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked after Chase had left. "I don't know what that bastard is doing to Tyler, but if he dosen't stop Tyler's going to lose his sanity."

"I know, but I don't know what we're going to do about it. I seriously don't know."

-Chase's POV

I found Tyler in an empty class room. He was sitting in a corner with his knees brought up against his chest. He was staring at his hand which were shaking with anger. I sat down beside him and he just leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I hit him, I hit both of them. They're probably so pissed at me right now."

"At me, not you. I made them beleive that I'm messing with your head and driving you to act this way. Hell, they probably think that I've been torturing you or something." I brushed my fingers through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know I already apologized, but I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly. I didn't mean for you to hit face first."

"I know, you've already apologized five times." He said with an etch of a smile forming.

"Do you just want you to skip school today? I'll take you home."

"Yes, I don't think that I could handle being around them right now."

"I got up and helped him up. "You know, if you really want to get Caleb back, I know a way you could really hurt him."

"How's that?" He asked curiously.

"Kill Evelyn Danvers. His father is already dead, can you imagine how he'd react to his mother dying as well?"

"He'd be devistated, but I can't kill anyone."

"I assure you, it's quite easy. I'll teach you how to use the spells properly today, and I'll let you choose weather to do it tonight or tomarrow, if at all. But keep in mind, when I do kill Caleb, she will have no one. She's already a drunk, can you imagine what she'd do if her only son died? So killing her would be putting an end to her suffering."

"I'll think about it." He repiled. We left for his dorm, where all day I taught him simple spells that his limited powers could handle. Things that Pugue and Reid would never be able to do because Caleb told them not to.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking so long to post this, i should have the next couple of chapters up soon, i just need to be motivated to type them... they're already written though

-

-Reid's POV

After school I went strait home. Tyler was sitting on the bed looking at the opposite wall. I sat down next to him. "Are you felling better baby?" Tyler only shrugged. "Don't be like that." I said wrapping my arms around him. "Did something happen after you left?"

He sighed. "Nothing happened."

"You're not lying to me are you? Because Chase didn't come to class today either."

"Why would I be with Chase?"

"Tyler, we've all noticed a huge change in you. Please tell me what's going on."

"No, I don't have to say a thing. I'm entitled to have secrets arn't I?"

"You are, but not this huge. Tell me what's going on, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"I can't." He muttered trying to avoid my eyes.

"Why? I have never hidden anything from you. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me."

"I would never hate you." I said holding his head up. Tears were forming in his eyes as he stared at me. "Tell me Tyler." Tyler wouldn't say a thing. There was a glimmer of fear in his eyes. Did he really think I'd hate him? "At least tell me this, are you cheating on me with Chase?"

"No." He said staring me straight in the eye. "Is that what you think I've bee doing?" He wrapped his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulders. "Dose it look like I'm enjoying all of this? I'm no massochist. It pissed me off when Chase kissed me, expecially since it was in front of you."

"You have to think I'm pathetic to be jelouse of Chase, but it just seems like he's always with you."

"You're not pathetic, I'm the pathetic one. I'm letting everyone get to me." He said, his tears dampening my shirt. "Don't think that I love someone else. You are the only one I will ever love."

"Have you slept yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then you should get some sleep now. I'll lay with you."

Tyler gave me a kiss. "Thank you for not pushing for more information from me."

"You're welcome." I said laying down next to him. "Just remember, no matter what happens I will do whatever is ni my power to protect you." I watched him as he fell asleep, his beautiful body pressed against my own.

The next day, since it was a saturday, I spent the whole day with Tyler. It seemed to make him feel better. We avoided going to Nicky's because we knew that Caleb and Pogue would be there. Instead, I took him out for lunch and we went to see a movie.

After we were home for a while, Tyler's cell phone rang. He answered it and listened to the voice on the other end intently. "I'm sorry." He replied to the voice. "I was on a date and it slipped my mind." The voive talked again. "I'm going to do it." He listened agaain to the voice. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be there as soon as possible." He said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"A guy from my tech class. He needs help on a project and I told him a couple of days ago that I'd help him."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"A couple hours at the most." He replied.

"Alright, just promise me that if anything happens, you'll call me."

"I promise." He said.

-Tyler's POV

I hated lying to Reid, but I couldn't tell him the truth. The truth was that Chase had called to conferm our plans. If Reid knew that I was going to kill Caleb's mom he would have done all that he could to stop me. I got in my Jeep and drove to the hospital.

When I got there I went directly to Evelyn's room. She was lying down watching TV. However, she turnned her attention to me as I entered the room. "Hello Tyler. Are you here alone?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied shutting the door behind me.

"Where is Caleb?" She asked.

"I think he's still at Nicky's with Pogue." I replied walking over to her bedside.

"Why did you come alone?" She asked.

"Because I was sent by Chase to finish what he started." I replied.

Her eyes widened. "Why?" She asked with a terrified shaky voice. "Why would you do this Tyler?"

"Chase opened my eyes to how well I was appriciated by the covenent, expecially your son Mrs. Danvers."

"Why me?"

"Because Chase has plans for Caleb and Pogue, and I'm in love with Reid. The only one left to pay for their actions is you Mrs. Danvers."

She closed her eyes. "I would have never expected you to betray the covenant, Reid mabey, but never you."

"Reality has a way of suprising you dosn't it?" I asked placing a spell on her. The spider crawled up her face and nesseled in her ear. "I will make this as painless as possible for you." As the spell took effect, her heart gave out and her monitor deadlined.

A doctor rushed into the room followed by a couple of nurses, one of which led me out of the room. I began to leave , then I saw the other three. I ducked into an elevator and hoped to hell that neither of them saw me.

-Reids POV

Caleb called me to see if Tyler and me wanted to go see his mom. I told him that Tyler was out helping a friend out with a project but I'd go with him. They picked me up and we went to the hospital. As we went up to Mrs. Danver's room I could have sworn I saw Tyler getting into an elevator.

There were doctors rushing around Mrs. Danver's room. From what we could hear the doctors saying, she suffered from heart failure. I knwe instantly that it was no coincident. I left for the parking lot when the others weren't paying attention.

I saw Tyler opening the door to his Jeep, and I ran up to him before he could get in. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the Jeep. "What the hell did you do Tyler?" A panicked look washed over his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You lied to me. How long have you been planning this? When is it you started helping him?" I asked. He wouldn't answer, he couldn't answer. "What else have you been hiding? Were you lying when you said that you wern't cheating on me with Chase?"

"I would never." He said in a low ashamed voice. He avoided my eyes at all costs. He didn't want to see the pain and rage behind them.

His eyes wondered to something behind me and widened in fear. He looked me in the eye with with his pleading fear filled eyes. I galnced over my shoulder and I saw Caleb and Pogue, and they looked pissed. I let go of him. "Leave. Go home and I'll talk to you later."

Tyler got into his Jeep and started it up. "Reid I-"

"Go!" I snapped. He closed his eyes, took in an deep breath, and exhaled. Then he took off as fast as his Jeep would let him.

Caleb rushed up to me and punched me. "Why'd you let him go?" He was fuming, and it was all Pogue could do to prevent him from taking another swing at me. "That bastard killd my mother and you let him drive away."

"I thought that we agreed that Chase was the one to blame here." I growled

"Things have obviously changed Reid. Tyler killed her, not Chase, Tyler. When I find him, I'm going to kill him."

I punched Caleb and Pogue let him go. I punched him aain, this time using my powers to strengthen the blow. "Ypu will not touch him." I seethed. "I don't care what he's done, or who he's done it to. I love him, and I will protect him from anyone who wished to do him harm. Even if it means you."

"You realize that this means that Tyler is banished from the covenant. There is nothing protecting him now except you."

"Yeah, but in order for you to even touch him, you'll have to kill me first."

"Then you'd better keep him away from me for a while." He started to walk away, but stopped. "I'll give you a ride home."

The ride home was very quiet and full of tenshion. When we got to my building I quickly got out of Caleb's car and went up to my room. Tyler was curled up in the fetal position on the bed, staring at the wall in a trance-like state. "Tyler." I said softly. He flinched and looked up at me. "Why did you do it?"

It took him a while to answer. "When you're mad the only thing on your mind is revenge. Everything Chase said made sence to me."

"What is he planning to do next?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"I promised him I wouldn't"

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"He promised to teach me how to use my powers to their fullest. Caleb is always restricting what we can do with our powers. But Chase has taught me so many things that our powers can do."

"Like what, kill people? She was innocent Tyler. Why did you kill her?"

"She was the only choice I had." He said softly. "Chase wants Caleb and Pogue, and there was no way I'd let anyone hurt you."

"Why the hell'd you have to kill anyone in the first place? This isn't like you."

"Then what is? How could you know, I don't even know anymore. Chase made me realize how much everyone respected me. You all treat me differently because I'm the youngest. I hate it. If I didn't have the powers, Caleb and Pogue wouldn't have so much as looked in my direction. If I could, I wiold kill Caleb right now."

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound just like him."

"Reid, don't-"

"You sound exactially like Chase. If you keep this up then I won't be able to be with you any more."

"That's not fair Reid."

"Yes it is. Just stop doing what Chase tells you to. If you don't, Caleb will kill you. He wants to so bad right now."

"I can't do that Reid. This is the only way he'll spare your life."

"I don't care what he dase to me. I don't want to watch you become like him."

"I can't leave him."

"Shit, you've become addicted to his powers havent you? I can't believe this. Damn it Tyler, how could you let this happen?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "I can't continue seeing you while you're with him. That means I don't want to see you unless I really have to."

"What are you saying?" He asked in a shaky fearful voice.

"I-I'm breaking up with you. I wan't you to mave out." I said. He was staring at me, but not really seeing me. I swear I could almost hear his heart break in two. It hurt me to do this, but if it Kept him safe from Caleb then I will. Tyler has to choose. He can't have both me and Chase. Either one he chooses his life will be in danger. I hate to admit this, but Chace can protect him much more than I can. "I want you to be moved out by the time I get back."

I started to walk towards the door when Tyler got up and grabbed me, my back still turnned towards him. He wrapped his arms around my chest and rested his head on my nape. I could feel his tears scourching my skin. "Please don't leave me." he said weakly. "I'll die without you, I know I will."

"Don't" I said brushing his arms away and walked towards the door.

He dropped to his knees and clenched his hands into fists. "You lied to me." He said and looked up at me. "You said you wouldn't hate me if you found out."

"I had no clue that you'd end up killing someone."

"W-where will I stay?" He sniffled.

"Why don't you stay with Chase? After all you two are such good friends now." When I left he started crying again. I couldn't handle it, I wanted to take him in my arms and hold him. But I knew that if I wanted to protect him, then I'd have to push him away. I walked off campus and went to Nicky's.


	9. Chapter 9

-Tyler's POV

It took me a while to register what had just happened. Reid didn't want me anymore. He kicked me out. I have no one. No one but chase. I think I'm going to be sick. I stumbled to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. I gou up and turnned on the sink, then I tried to get the taste of my puke out of my mouth.

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. The sight of my blotchy face disgusted me. My eyes went black and I punched the mirror. Shards of broken mirror covered the floor. I picked up a somewhat large shard and held it in my clenched fist. Blood dripped from my hand into the sink. I opened my fist and looked thoughtfully at the bloodied shad of glass. It's not like I have anything to live for anyway.

I put the glass to my wrist, closed my eyes, andleft a deep cut severing the vein. blood started poring out of the freashly carved wound. I winced at the pain. It was too late to turn back now. I took the shard in my other hand and cut into my other vein. I started to feel a little feint as the bloodgushed out of both wounds.

I staggared out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I grabbed onto the desk near the bathroom for support. The blood on my hands made me slip and I fell to the floor. I could feel myself slipping into darkness. Using my blood I left a message for Reid_. Sorry for everything. I love you. _Then I just waited for the darkness to claim me.

-Chase's POV

I felt a sudden pain in my chest and instantly I knew that something was wrong. I sat in my dorm searching for Tyler's presents. I found it but it was feint, he was dying. I rushed out of my room and sped over to Tyler's.

When I got to his room I opened the door with so much force it almost broke off it's hinges. I didn't stop to think about weather or not anyone else was in the room, the onlything that mattered to me now was Tyler. My gaze instantly fell on his half dead body. His breathing was slow and there were pools of blood around his wrists. There was a trail of blood leading from his body to the bathroom, where he had taken his rage out on the bathroom mirror.

I picked him up, grabbed his keys, and rushed outside to his Jeep. I then drove him off to the hospital. I'll let Reid clean up the mess. After all, it was Reid that did this to Tyler, he's the only one that could. I can assure you now, I will make him pay.

-Reid's POV

It was around two AM when I returned home from Nicky's, and I felt sick. I can't believe that I really said all of that to Tyler. As I approched the room, I saw that the door was cracked open. I closed my eyes and walked in, not wanting to take in the fact that Tyler wouldn't be there.

A pungent coppery smell invaded my nose. My eyes shot open and I saw a puddle of red in the middle of the floor. I stared at it horror struck. That was blood, Tyler's blood. Why was he bleeding, and where was he now? I followed his trail of blood to the bathroom and back, this time taking notice of the message he had writen.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh god, what have I done?" I felt sicker than I was just a minute ago. I couldn't handle what I was seeing. He did this to himself because of me. But where was his body?

I then took notice of the smears of blood where he was dragged. There were footprints and instantly I thought of Chase. Then seeing the thin line of blood leading to the door, I knew that Chase had him. I remembered that i didn't see Tyler's Jeep comming in, so Chase must have taken Tyler to the hospital.

The room spun around me and my stomach heaved. I dropped on all fours and puked on the floor. Unable to et up, I crawled to the bathroom. I reached the toilet and hurled what was left of my insides out. I pushed back from the toilet and fell back into the blood and glass that Tyler had left behind, the taste of vomit still in my mouth.

Then I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

-Reid's POV

When I finally came to, my head hurt nd I smelt strongly of blood and vomit. I sat up after realizing what happened only a few hours earlier. I decided that it would be really wize to clean myself up before I did anything, so I exited the bathroom and crossed the room. The first thing I saw was the bloody message. I looked away and only then did I see that I had accidentially left the door open. I hoped to god that no one passed the room.

I pulled out a towel from my closet and went to the showers. I couldn't stand the feel of Tyler's drying blood on my skin and in my hair. It was all I could do to hold back whatever I had left in my stomach from comming out.

After a long hot shower I went back to my room, clad in only a towel. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a longsleaved shirt, grabbed my phone and sat on the bed. It was the only place I was sure that was blood free. I took the phone and dialed Pogue's number. Mabey I could convince him to let me borrow his motorcycle.

"Hello?" Ashed a voice on the other line.

"Caleb? Is Pogue there?"

"Of course. After all, you did call his phone." Any other time I would have made some sort of off handed comment, but this wasn't anyother time.

"Reid? What is it?" Came Pogue's voice. "I have you on speaker."

"I was wondering if you would let me borrow your motorcycle for a while."

"Why don't you just use Tyler's Jeep? I'm sure he won't mind." Caleb said sounding annoyed.

"Er... he's not here." I said uncomfortably.

There was a short pause, then Pogue spoke. "What do you need it for?"

"I need to cheak something out at the hospital."

There was another pause. I heared Pogue and Caleb wisper something to each other. "What happened?" Caleb asked.

"And where exactially is Tyler?" Pogue added.

My eyes wandered down to the red spot on the floor. Should I tell them what happened? Well, it's not like it would matter much, they'd find a way to drag it out of me later.

"Tyler is uhm... we had a fight last night and I left. When I came back, there was blood, a lot of blood. But Tyler was gone. And Uh, so was his Jeep. I-I think Chase took him to the hospital.

"Chase took him? What happened?" Pogue asked.

"I think Tyler tried to kill himself." I replied.

There was a short pause. "We'll be over in a minute, we're going to go with you." Caleb said.

I waited on the bed for them to arrive. Not too much later there was a knock on my door, I called for them to come in. When the walked in Pogues eyes widened and Calebs jaw dropped. They then looked at me. I looked up at thel from where I was laying. I must look so pathetic to them right now.

"How long has it been like this?" Caleb asked

"Since I came home last night. I passed out in the bathroom, so I couldn't clean. And the sight of his blood sets me off and makes me want to puke. As you can see I already have."

caleb and Pogue exchanged looks. "Do you want to leave now?"

"Yes, I can't stand being in here." I said getting up, then following the other two out to Caleb's car. We then sped off to the hospital.

We went in and asked for Tyler's room. "I'm sorry surs, but Mr. Collins requested that no one but himself is to visit Mr. Sims." The receptionist said. "He said that it would make Mr. Sims feel like hurting himself again."

"And I still stick by that." A voice said from behind us. We turnned to see Chase. "Let's go somewhere privet so we can chat." He said and led us to an empty waiting room.

Caleb and Pogue glared at him, while I was to worried to be angry. "Will he be alright?" I asked shocking Caleb and Pogue with my sincerity.

Chase had a mischivious grin on his lips. "It's so kind of you to be worried about him, expecially since you're the one that did this to him." My heart clenched in my chest and I could feel the others staring at me. "Loosing your fiends and your boyfriend all in one night, that would crush anyone. Then to be kicked out of the dorm, that would be devistating.." Chase had walked up to me, his face inches away from my own. "Keep in mind that I'm not going to take what you did lightly. I will hurt you, put you in so much pain that you'll wish that I'd kill you. But I won't, because Tyler cares enough to want to keep you alive."

"Why would you do this for Tyler?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Because even the villian can fall in love." He grinned at me as I stared at him wide-eyed, it was just as I feared.

Caleb pushed Chase away from me, and Pogue pulled me away from Chase. It was as if they were afraid that we'd use on eachother at any minute. I wanted to, but I wouldn't. Not in a hospital. Not near Tyler.

"You will not touch him." Caleb growled at Chase. "Leave Reid and Pogue out of this mess, this is between you and me."

I put my hand on Caleb's shoulder, pushed him away, and glared at Chase. "No, this is between me and him."

Chase laughed. "That's funny, you actually think you can take me on." He put a hand on my cheek. "You will never in your wildest dreams have the powers that I have." His eyes flashed black and I felt a serge of his power rush through my body. For that instant I lost all thought and breath. he feeling was purly intoxicating. Then as quickly as it came, it went away.

I took a deep breath, feeling as though I had been held under water. "Breath taking isn't it?" He asked, his lips dangerously close to mine. "That's what I go through every second of every day." His lips brushed across my cheek and rested by my ear, breathin hotly against my ear. "That's how I've been winning him over. With every touch, every kiss, he becomes more and more addicted to me. He can't leave me now even if he wanted to. His body couldn't handle it. The only way you can save him now is if you kill me." He took my face in his hands and forced me to look him in the eye. "And I don't think that will happen anytime soon, expecially by you."

He slammed his lips against mine for a few seconds then pulled away. "You might want to savor that, because it's the closest you'll get to Tyler's lips in a very long time." He then began to walk away, but quickly turnned back around. "Just remember to be on your gaurd Reid. I will get you, and you will suffer. And as for Pogue, don't think that I've forgotten about you. I have a special little suprise waiting for you." He turnned back around and continued to walk away.

I fell to my knees and clenched my fists tight. Caleb and Pogue were instantly by my side. "I'm such an Idiot. It is all my fault that Tyler is like this."

Pogue took me in an embrace and allowed my head to rest on his shoulder. "Shh, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I wouldn't have gotten so mad, this never would have happened. I was so blinded by what he did and what you said that I wasn't thinking strait. I told him I dodn't want him. I told him to leave. I told him he'd be better off with Chase."

I felt Caleb's hand stroke the back of my head in a comforting manner. "It's alright, we'll get him back."

"But I thought..." I started to say, but was cut off.

"We all do and say stupid things when we're mad." Caleb said. "But from now on we're going to have to stick together. I want you and Pogue to move into my house, expecially after Chase's threat. At least untill we get rid of Chase and return Tyler to where he belongs. With us. With you."

-

-

A/N:  
I give many thanks to all of my fans. I've reached 3068 hits, my other fic's dont even come close to that many.

Drako's Secret Lover, Sarah, Mystic383, ree-shee, LunaTigerCat, Rotem, Kos-Mos607, Summertime201, Embry, MoonysGirl4Life,Tara, Julie, Narniangirl232, Dunamess, XBlackxParadeX, Rei Tamashii

I hope you enjoyed your special halloween treat from me. Chapter 11 may take a while to put up because I'm working on 2 CSI fics, another Covenant, and possably a Naruto.

What is everyone being for halloween? I am Itachi from Naruto, although I can easily double as Kabuto if I wanted.

Happy Halloween!


	11. Chapter 11

-Tyler's POV

I could feel my conciousness returning, and the distant humming of machines steadily becoming lounder. Why was I still alive? I forced my eyes open and I was almost blinded by the bright lights of the room. After my eyes ajusted I noticed that I was in a hospital. I looked down at my arm and saw an IV stuck into the vein, Just above where I cut my arm. My wounds were wrapped in goz and you could see where the blood started to seap through.

The door opened and i looked to see who it was, it was Chase. "I'm so gald you're awake." Chase said as he saw that I was awake.

"Why did you save me? I wanted to die." I said.

"I didn't though. I read your mind while you were unconcious, I know why you did it. I think it was really stupid of you. I thought that you were smarter than that.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked in a strained voice.

"I love you." Chase replied. "I know that I've only known you for a little over a month, and most of that time I had a thing for Caleb. However, after a while I learned about how much of a jerk he was. That's when I noticed you. You were so quiet and polite and as I got to know you, I found that you had a charming personality." Chase ran his fingers through my hair. "Promise me you won't try to kill yourself again."

I remained silent for a minute. How could I live without Reid? Being around him during school will be unbearable. But Chase seemed so sincere. I could tell what I did broke his heart. "I promise." I mumbled. "Did they say when I could get out?"

"Whenever you feel better." Chase replied. I tried sitting up, but I got dizzy and layed my head back down. "Just rest for a little while. I should actually head back to my place and get a place for you to sleep ready."

Chase started to walk away but stopped when I grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave. I don't want to be alone." Chase smiled warmly and sat down next to me. He held my hand and talked to me untill I fell back asleep.

-Chase's POV

After Tyler had woken up again and felt well enough, I took him to my dorm. My dorm wasn't set up for two people. All it had was a bed, a couch, a desk with various things set up on it, and an entertainment center witha wide variety of movies and CDs. I let Tyler take the bed while I took the couch. I layed down and watched Tyler drift off to sleep again. I guess after you loose so much blood, it wears you down. After a while I had finally managed to fall asleep.

I was suddenly jolted awake when Tyler woke up screaming. I got up and scurried over to him. "Are you alright?" I asked looming over him.

"N-nightmare." He said in a small shaky voice.

"Would you like me to sleep with you tonight? I promise I won't try anything." I asid and Tyler scanned me with nervous eyes for a minute, then he nodded. I slipped into bed with him and stroked my fingers through his hair to comfort him. Then I waited for him to fall asleep before I allowed myself to drift off.

-

When I woke up in the morning Tyler was snuggled close to me. He must have turnned in his sleep, because his face was on my chest and his hand was resting on my abdomin. He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. Tyler began to stir. As he did, his fingers flexed and curled around my shirt. His cheek rubbed against my chest as he let out a content sleepy moan.

Then as if he had just remembered where he was, his eyes flashed open and he sat up. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, a blush forming on his face.

"Don't be." I said sittling up next to him. I took his injured hand in mine and kissed him on the cheek. "You look beautiful when you sleep."

Tyler pulled his hand away and mumbled a "Thanks."

"Do you feel well enough to go to school today?"

"I think so." He replied

I knew that he was worried about what would happen when he saw reid today. The fact that Tyler sits next to him in lit wasn't going to help at all. "You can wear something of mine untill we can get your stuff."

He put on a black longsleaved shirt and a pair of jeans. I wore a navy blue t-shirt with a pinstriped jacket and dark jeans. Then we left and drove across campus to our first period class.

-Reid's POV

Caleb brought me and Pogue to school early in hipes to be able to confront Tyler. Unfortunatly Chase wouldn't leave him for a second. I figured that my only chance would be during literature.

As class started Tyler took his seat beside me. It was only now that I noticed that the clothes that he was wearing wasn't his. That must mean that he hasn't gone back to the room either. I had to borrow some clothes from Caleb and it was loose on me. I looked over at Tyler, he looked horrible. He was pale, he still had he injurys from his 'fight' with Chase, and the bandages around his wrists and right hand didn't help either.

I was about to say something to Tyler when there was a sudden stabbling pain in my gut. I looked over to Chase, he was grinning. I hated that bastard so much right now.

near the end of class, after the teacher gave us our homework, I tried to speak with Tyler again. "Tyler I..." I was cut off by another sudden pain in my gut, and the sudden urge to vomit. "I'm sorry." I said leaving my seat. I jestured to the teacher that I was about to puke and he let me leave. All the while I could feel Chase's icy stare on me.

-Tyler's POV

I watched as Reid left the room, clenching his stomach. Did he just say that he was sorry? I looked over at Chase, I know he hused on Reid. My gaze wandered down to Caleb and Pogue. They were staring at me, or rather watching me. I saw Caleb's eyes fade to black and the sounds around me sounded muffled. I threw a questioning look across the room.

Then I heard Caleb's voice. It wasn't as clear as it would if we were talking face to face, it was more like a echo. "Tyler. This is Caleb, I'm using telepathy to speak to you. We're all very sorry. Please come back to us." The connection between us broke and my hearing went back to normal.

I saw Caleb clutch his head as though he were having a migrain. I looked up at Chase who in turn looked at me with a confused look. I shook my head signifying that it was nothing. I looked back down at Caleb and Pogue. Pogue was handing Caleb something that Caleb took and swallowed. Was that some sort of medication? When did Caleb start taking pills? What else is he been hiding from me, and possably Reid too?

When the bell rang, I left class alone. I don't think I could handle speaking to the covenant after what I have done. I also needed to get away from Chase for a while. I have no clue what my feelings for him are exactially, and I think his powers might be clouding my judgement.

Before I knew it, I was outside. I began walking towards the library, cutting between buildings to get there faster. Before I emerged from the shadows of the buildings a hand clasped over my mouth and I was thrown against the brick building. Then I felt a fist connect with my jaw. If it wasn't for a strong arm holding me up I would have slumped to the ground. I looked up at my assailent and saw Aaron Abbot and two of his friends.

"Hello fag, where's your boyfriend?" Aaron asked, hisface right up in mine.

"I don't know. What do you want with him?" I asked nervously. Aaron scared me, he always has. Having him this close to me was terrifying. I had no clue weaher or not he would kick my ass like he always threatened to.

"Let's just say I qwe him an ass wooping after what he did last night."

"I-if he made you mad, I'm sorry. I made him angry, so don't don't do anything to him."

"Are you suggesting that I take my anger out on somewhere else? Like you mabey?"

"Oh god, please don't." I pleaded.

"Tell me where Reid is and I'll let you go." Aaron said.

"I told you I don't know where he is." I said fearfully.

"That sucks for you." Aaron said. Panicking I tried to push Aaron away from me. He grabbed me by the wrist and when he felt the bandages he looked down at them. "Looky here boys, the fag turnned emo on us."

Aaron tightened his grip and I could feel the wounds reopening. "Stop, let go! You're reopening them, they have to heal." My heart was racing as I tried to pull away. Aaron and his friends had me surrounded. I managed to pull alway from Aaron only to fall against one of hisfriends who hold me still as Aaron punched me in the chest and gut. My knees buckled, the guy holding me let go, and I fell to the ground.

Aaron kicked me over so that I was lying on my bak, looking up at him. "Listen up Sims, next time you see Garwin tell him that I was looking for him." He kicked me hard in the ribs.

He would have kicked me again if it weren't for quickly approching footsteps and a familiar voice. "Who are you beating up this time Abbot?" There was a short pause. "Shit is that Tyler?" I turnned my head to hee who had come to my rescue. It was Chase. Chase made eye contact with me then shot a deadly glare at Aaron. "You're a dead man Aaron."

"Really? Do you really plan on taking on all of us you fucking queer?"

"Yeah I do." Chase said looking really pissed.

"Chase don't" I warnned in a strained voice. I didn't want Chase to use on them, even if they did deserve it.

"Don't worry Tyler, I won't use any unfair advantages to win this fight. I can take these weaklings on with ease."

"Bring it fag." Aaron said hot-headedly.

"Oh, consider it brought." Chase said. He charged up to Aaron and his friends and did some sort of Tai Jutsu on them, knocking them out fast. He then rushed to my side and helped me sit up. He noticed that I was shaking. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Here, let me help you up." He said offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Do you think you can walk on your own?"

"I'll try." I walked a few steps but the seering pain in my gut and ribs made me double over. I grabbed onto Chase for support, but apparently he wasn't expecting this and fell down with me. I opened my eyes which I had squeezed shut when I went down. I way lying on top of Chase, our faces only a couple of centimeters apart.

I don't know what I was thinking or even why I did it, but somehow I found myself kissing Chase. Chase was shocked at first, but I felt his lip curle into a smile against mine. I quickly pulled away from him and sat up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean--"

Chase had sat up and put a finger to my lips. "Shh. It's alright, you did nothing wrong. You're not cheating on Reid, he broke up with you remember. Stop apologizing for something we both want." When I didn't say anything he got up and helped me get up.

I used him as support as we started walking back to my Jeep. He was right, I knew he was. I liked him, I just didn't want to hurt Reid. Then again, Reid did hurt me. As we neared the library i stopped. Chase looked at me in a curious manner. I've decided, this was it, the deep breath before the plunge. I leaned in, wrapped my arms around his neck resting my palms on his nape, and I kissed him.

The unsuspected kiss had caught Chase off gaurd. he quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around my waist gently. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan and I felt Chase's lips curle slightly.

He broke our connection and I saw a goofy grin plastered on his lips. "That was good. You're lips are nice and soft." He said and traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "Unfortunatly we'd have to go somewhere else if you would like to continue. We seem to have an audience." He moved his eyes in the direction of the 'audience'. I looked over and saw that a group of girls had stopped what they were doing and were watching is.

I turnned away, a blush creeping across my face from embarassment. My embarassment quickly disappeared and replaced itself with a bone chilling horror. The one person that I would have rather not witnessed Me kissing Chase did. Reid was standing a few yards away, open-mouthed, with a hurt expression on his face.

Chase wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Just ignore him Tyler. Let's go back home." I nodded absentmindedly and he led me away. I kept my head down as I passed Reid. I never wanted to hurt him like this.

-

-

A/N: I give thanks to my many adoring fans. I hoped you liked this chapter. I really like the Idea of working on the Tyler-Chase relationship more. And for my lack of Caleb and Pogue POVs i'm gonna try to do the next two from their POVs the key word is try. I am already starting on Ch 12 and it is very Pogue centric

Quick Poll, Its about Reid...

Should I make him super depressed about Tyler and have a lot of alone time in his screwd up world with possable vivid nightmares. Or Have him take his sexual frustrations out or Aaron (i can make it work winkwink). Or mabey a combination of the two. Please tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Pogue's POV**

Everything was falling apart. Tyler had apparently chosen to be with Chase. Reid was had become even more depressed since he saw Tyler kiss Chase earlier today. Caleb has been going throughmood swings ever since he ascended, and he's become painfully agressive during sex. As far as I can tell I am the only one keeping it together. I'm afraid of what will happen if I break down as well.

Caleb was in another one of his moods tonight, that ment another night of rough sex. "Caleb you realize that none of this is your fault right?" I asked as he pulled me close from behind and kissed me on the neck.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Caleb asked in a distant voice. "If I hadn't been so hard on him..."

I took his hand in my own and stroked it comfortingly with my thumb. "Everything will be alright Cay. We'll get rid of Chase and bring Tyler back." _Get rid of._ I pondered over my own words. I didn't want to use the word kill. I don't think I could ever kill anyone. Not even Chase, even though he desperatly wants to kill me.

"You don't know that, we might actually die this time. Even if we manage to kill Chase, there is no gaurentee that Tyler will want to come back. He might even hate us for killing Chase. Then what, do we kill him too?" Caleb questioned as he lowered me down on the bed and stradled my hips.

"Do you really believe that will happen?" I asked as he brought his lips down on mine.

He pulled his lips away to answer. "I don't know what I believe anymore." He said burying his head into the crook of my neck and sending power charged kisses all over.

"Cay?" I questioned trying to control my voice as I spoke, which was hard since everytime kissed me a tiny bit of his power would surge through my body.

"Hm?" He sounded, not wanting to stop his onslaught of kisses.

"Is it right for you to be doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked , looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, it dosn't really bother me, but should you really be communicating how you feel through sex? I know you have a lot pent up inside of you and I can see it constantly tearing you apart. I know that all of this is none of my buisness but I am really woried about you."

"You're right, it's not really any of your buisness." Caleb said causing me to frown. Caleb noticed and my cheek with his hand. "I didn't mean it like that baby. Trust me Pogue, this is helping me more than you think. I'll talk when I am ready."

"Take your time. Just remember that I will always be here for you."

"I know." He said softly, then claimed my lips with his own.

I gave up trying to talk to him and surrendered my body to his touch.

Caleb moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck, niping gently at the tender skin. I shuddered as his teeth scrapped over my throat. He kissed his way down to my abdomin and still proceaded downward, stopping long enough to dip his tongue into my navel, causing me to gasp.

**-Caleb's POV**

My lips curled as I heared Pogue gasp for air. He almost killed the mood when he started talking a minute ago. I don't care what he says, sex cools my urges, makes it not as tempting to use.

Pogue let out a gasp as I began to move my hands up and down his hips. My lips travled down to his hardening penis. He started wimpering as I began to tease the head of his penis with my mouth. I scrapped my teeth gently over the tip and flicked my tongue up against it. Pogue started to squirm, his body urging me to stop teasing and just go on and fuck him. I held his hips to keep him still. I took his entire penis into my mouth and began sucking, he moaned in return.

"Oh shit Caleb, I'm gonna c--" He didn't finish the rest of what he was going to say, but instead he cried out and his salty seed spilled into my expecting mouth. I pulled away to swallow the rest of Pogue's salty goodness.I began to stroke Pogue untill he became hard again. "Oh god Caleb... just fuck me already." Pogue panted.

I then rolled Pogue over and pulled out the lube. I coated my fingers then spread the lubricnat over Pogue's entrance. Pogue made a sharp gasp as I slipped two fingers into him. I continued fingering him untill he had enough. "Damn it Caleb... ah!... stop messing around!" Pogue said in a higher pitched voice then he had intended.

I lubed myself up and positioned myself over Pogue. I slid in slowly, making Pogue squirm and thrust his hips upward. I thrust myself in the rest of the way and Pogue bit into the pillow beneath him. I moved out, then in, out, in, out, in. The pase changed rapidly, Pogue's hips moving in time with my thrusts. It all ended when we both came.

**-Reid's POV**

_I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming. This would never happen in reality. Tyler wouldn't be looming over me with a sward pointed to my chest._

_"Tyler don't" I pleaded._

_"Do it Tyler." Chase said appearing Tyler. He placed his hands on Tyler's shoulder and upper arm, then resting his chin on Tyler's unoccupied shoulder he wispered into his ear. "Only then can we be together."_

_"I can't do it." Tyler said, the sward shaking in his hands._

_"Then let me help you." Chase said moving his hands on top of Tyler's. "Together we will get rid of this obstical for my love. One thrust and it's all over. Let's finish it."_

_The sward thrust into my chest and I woke up screaming._

I was panting hard and my hands clutched at the place that the blade had cut through. "Oh shit." I muttered. I've had several dreams like this since Chase arrived, but they have never had Tyler in them and they were never this real. I can still feel the pain from when the blade tore through me."

I rubbed the place above my heart where the pain was comming from. The preassure that I applied only made it hurt more and the flesh felt very tender there. I sat up and took off my shirt, then examined the painful spot. I was supprised when I found a very large and dark bruise there.

Did Chase do this? Of course he did, but how? Was his magic really this strong?

I thought about going to tell the others about waht just happened, but I remembered what Pogue had told me earlier. _'Don't come near Caleb's room tonight unless you really want to hear things that will scar you for life.'_ I was going to take his word on it and not risk being ear raped tonight.

So instead I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I lay in bed looking up at the celing for what seemed like hours thinking, mostly of Tyler. Then finally sleep claimed me.

* * *

A/N: GAH! Never again will I try another sex scence. I think I suck at it... im good when it comes to foreplay... but the actual sex part... UGH! 

Anyway, I'm sorry that i didn't update sooner. I kinda got lazy with it. I wrote most of Pogue's part, then a few days later I wrote Caleb's part, then a week later I did Reid's part. I guess I was trying to get ideas for my other fics out of my head first.

I have a question, am I the only one getting flamed by an annonmous user for making the covenant boys gay? They have flamed every single one of my covenant fics.. except for my 2 cross overs. I hate when they flame without leaving who they are, they are cowards.

Marc1233, im curious to read your fic... you mentioned in one of your reviews that you were wrighting one.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chase's POV**

I woke up and smiled as I felt Tyler's sleeping form pressed closely against me. I was estatic when Tyler decided to go out with me. He set up several rules that he said I had to follow if I wanted to continue to be with him. And agreed to his terms.

_-flashback_

_After school I brought Tyler back to my dorm and we decided to watch a movie. After we selected one from my video librarywe settled down on the couch. I wrapped an arm over Tyler's shoulder and he looked at me with a feint smile on his face. "Chase, if we start dating I'm going to have to set some rules."_

_"Like what?" I asked._

_"We're going to have to take it slow, no sex. At least not yet."_

_"Don't worry, I'll wait untill you're ready." I grinned_

_Tyler blushed. "Right. I also want you to still keep your word taht you won't hurt Reid. I've hurt him enough already."_

_Drats! "Alright."_

_"And don't involve me in anymore of your scheims. My concious can only take so much."_

_"Ok. Is there anything else?"_

_"Just one more thing. Even though all of this shit is happening, I still want to be friends with the covenant. The four of us grew up together and I just can't throw away seventeen years of friendship."_

_"I supose not." I said with a sigh. "It can't be helped. I will agree to your terms, however if they hurt you again, I won't let them go by unpunished"_

_Tyler just stared at me and gave me a weiry smile. "Fair enough. I just hope that they'll be able to forgive me."_

_"I'm sure they will." I said trying to comfort him. "No one can stay mad at you. Not for long at least." I ran my fingers down the side of his face and a couple seconds later we kissed._

_Then without realizing it, about halfway through the movie, we found ourselves curled up together on the couch. My back was against the back of the couch, Tyler's was against my chest, and his head lay in the crook of my right arm as my left was wrapped around his torso. we ended up falling asleep like that._

_-end flashback_

I looked over at my alarm clock, it was half a hour before my alarm would start buzzing. I shook Tyler lightly. He made an incoherent mumble and shifted in his sleep. "Wake up Tyler, we have to get rady for school." I said shaking him again. I would have just gotten up and let him sleep for a little while longer, but considering my position I would have knocked him off of the couch.

Tyler groaned a little and slowly started to wake up. "Rise and shine my little angel." I wispered into his ear. He turnned over, a bright smile caressed his lips, and we kissed.

"Mornin' cupcake." Tyler said with a grin.

"Cupcake?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler laughed. "Just kidding."

"You better be." I said with mock frustration, then we kissed. "Honeybun."

"Booger bear." He said chalangingly.

"Sugar pie." I teased.

"Cream puff." He teased back.

"Baby doll." I continued.

"I'm not a baby doll." Tyler fake pouted.

"And I'm not a cream puff." I added.

We both then broke into fits of laughter. Tyler then accidentially fell off the couch. I peered over the edge to find that he was still laughing. "I guess this means no pet names." Tyler said.

"I guess not." I said smiling as I got up. After I was up, I helped Tyler up. "We should get ready now."

"We should." Tyler said then kissed me.

After our little name war, we got dressed, picked up some breakfast, then went to school.

**-Pogue's POV**

Caleb and I woke up with his alarm clock. After laying in bead for a few minutes longer, we got up and took a shower. After my shower I poked my head into the room that Reid was staying in to see if he was awake, he was. "Hey Reid, how are you holding up?"

"Fine." Reid mumbled and slipped a clean shirt on.

"Hold on, what was that?" I questioned.

"What's what?" He asked innocently.

I walked over to reid and pulled his shirt up, reveiling a dark bruise. "That's what, what happened?"

"Oh, that. It happened last night. I had a nightmare with Tyler and Chase and when I woke up it was there."

"So in other words, Chase did this." I stated.

"Basically." He replied.

"I want to kick his ass so badly." I growled.

"And you think I don't. I want to rip his fucking head off. But I can't, the only one strong enough is our little princess pretty boy, and he's too much of a pussy to do anything."

"Reid, please don't be so hard on Caleb. When he ascended, he way more power than anyone ever had in the past. He is fighting off so many urges right now. That and both of his parents are dead, and Tyler betrayed us."

"Don't drag Tyler into this." Reid snapped.

"Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. I only ment to say that caleb is taking everything very hard. He blames himself for everything that has beeh hapening."

"Boo hoo, poor Caleb." Reid mocked.

I ignored Reid's comment. "Reid, are you going to forgive Tyler for what he did to you?"

Reid stared silently into my eyes, half afraid to answer me. "I-I don't know." Then without warning, took Reid into a hug. "Ouch." He muttered.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I forgot about the bruise.

"It wasn't my chest that hurt, it was my back." Reid said.

"Let me see it." I said. Reid took off his shirt and turnned his back to me. "Holy shit." I saw a large bruise on reid's right shoulder blade, above where his heart would be. I twisted Reid around to see the bruise on his chest, then back around to examine the one on his back. "It's the same pattern and everything." I muttered.

"What is?" Reid asked sounding concerned.

"You have a bruise on your back identical to the one on your chest. What was it that you dreamed last night?"

"Well..." reid started, then he told me everything that happened in his dream. "I would have told you earlier, but you warnned me taht you and Caleb would be... buisy."

"Oh, right." I could feel a blush forming on my face, then I cleared my throat. "This reminds me of how Sarah said that Kate was attacked."

There was a knock on Reid's door, and Caleb came in drying his hair with a towel. "Am I interupting something?" Caleb asked. I motioned for him to sid beside me, and both Reid and I explained everything to him.

Caleb didn't speak for a long time. "Do you think Tyler was in on it?"

Reid looked down at the floor. "I hope not." He muttered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was rushed. I was sick of staring at it. And I'm sorry it took so long to post this, I had it written last week and got lazy i guess. Chapter 14 is almost done and so far it is longer than this chapter... a lot longer.

I hope you all like what I'm doing with the story. I thought it was about time for Tyler to have something good happen to him. I have the ending all plotted out, its just a few details in the middle that I'm having problems sorting out. If you're lucky I'll have Ch 14 up soon, but I won't garentee that since I'm wrighing several other fics at teh moment. including a Oz/CSI x-over, I've fallen in love with Oz!


	14. Chapter 14

**-Tyler's POV **

When Chase and I got to school I looked around for the guys. When I saw them –in the usual spot under a shaded tree- I turned to Chase. "Could you let me do this alone?"

"Alright, but I'm going to be watching them to make sure that they don't do anything to you."

"Don't worry, they won't." I said.

"Just in case." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek, and then he walked away.

The smile I had plastered on my face after Chase kissed me soon disappeared as the covenant spotted me. They tensed up, leaving me with a weary smile and a stomach full of butterflies. "H-hey guys." I said timidly.

"Where's Chase?" Reid asked. I flinched at the coldness of his voice. Caleb and Pogue shot Reid a glare that said: _'What the fuck?'_

"I told him to let me do this alone." I replied quietly.

"Do what?" Caleb asked.

"Beg your forgiveness." I said biting my lower lip. They gave me a look that told me to continue. "I know that you must hate me for what I did to Evelyn. I hate myself for doing it. It was in the heat of the moment and I was pissed at Caleb, but afterwards I hated myself for doing it. That's a little bit of why I…" I paused and looked down at my bandaged wrists. "But I figured I still had a little hope to come back and continue being your guy's friend after I got that message from Caleb."

"Tyler, what happened to you?" Pogue asked. "You look more banged up since the last time I saw you."

"Aaron and his friends met up with me after school yesterday."

"Was that before or after you kissed Chase?" Reid asked with the same coldness as before.

"Before." I mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you."

"Reid." Caleb warned.

"I said before." I said louder. "And don't go bringing that into this, it had nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this." Reid growled. "How long have you been with him?"

"Fuck! Is that what your pissy attitude is about?" I snapped. "God Reid, are you a fucking idiot? I NEVER cheated on you!"

"Then what do you call this?"

"You broke up with me remember? You tore my fucking heart out and smashed it to pieces. Chase just so happened to be there to help me put it back together. It is because of what you said that I did this to myself." I said lifting my bandaged wrists up in front of Reid. "Do you want to see what you did to me?" I asked unwrapping the bandages. "This is what it looks like when someone as finally given up." I said showing them all my sliced up wrists.

Pogue shut his eyes and turned his head, Caleb lowered his eyes to the ground, and Reid continued to stare at the wounds. "I didn't do this to you, you did this to yourself."

"I may have been the one to pierce my skin, but you're the one who drove me to it. You gave up on me. You left me and told me to go to Chase."

"Don't you dare blame all of this on me."

"You abandoned me when I needed you the most. And now it's too late for you. I may actually be in love with Chase. Or it could just be a phase, you never know. If you love me, fight for me." My eyes started welling up with tears. I still loved him, but I couldn't deny my new feelings for Chase.

"I can't, you can't have both Tyler. You can't be with both him ad the covenant at the same time."

"He agreed to keep me out of all of his plans. I may be with him, but I'm not _with_ him."

"Fine, then you can't have both him and _me_. And you've obviously chosen who you want." Reid said and turned to walk away.

"Maybe you're right!" I called to him. "At least he never caused someone to beat the shit out of me!"

Reid turned back around. "What?"

"The reason Aaron beat me up was because of something you did the night I tried to kill myself." I said. Reid mumbled something incoherently and walked away. "I seem to be paying for your actions lately." I called out to him. But then softer, to myself, I added: "But maybe I deserve it."

"I'll go talk to him." Caleb said and went after Reid.

Pogue stayed with me. " He still loves you. It's just that he hates Chase and what he's done to you."

"You're not pissed at me then?" I questioned.

"No, and Caleb isn't either. I was relieved when you said you wee coming back to us. You're like a brother to me."

I smiled, glad that I was being given a second chance. "How's everything been? Is Caleb still pissed that I killed his mom?"

"He was for a while." Pogue said. "But he's pretty much gotten over it. He's been blaming everything that's been happening with you and Chase on himself though. I'll often catch him saying things like: 'If only I hadn't said such-and-such to Tyler.' Or 'If only I had killed Chase back then.' He's been really hard on himself."

"What about Reid?" I asked.

"He's been dinking a lot since he broke up with you. He regrets it terribly. When he saw you kiss Chase… Well, let's just say I have never seen anyone cry so much in my life. He may blame you out loud, but inside it's himself that he blames."

I sat down next to Pogue and buried my head in my hands. "I wish all of this would go away."

"If only it were that simple." Pogue said putting an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "Were you telling the truth when you said that you weren't helping Chase?"

I looked up at him. "Yes. I'm not helping him with anything. I won't tell him what you may or may not be planning to do to stop him, and I have no clue what he's planning for you."

"What's it going to take to make him realize that we won't will our powers to him?"

"I wish I knew how to make him stop. If I could, I would. I swear."

"I know." He said soothingly.

"How is it you're so calm about all of this?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that one of us has to be sane during all of this." Pogue said half jokingly.

I grinned. "Are you calling me insane?" I asked in mock shock.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Well maybe I am." I said smugly and tackled him to the ground. He then flipped me over with a move he used when he was on the wrestling team a few years ago. We continued to play wrestle until the bell rung signaling for us to go to class.

**-Caleb's POV**

I followed Reid after he walked off while Pogue stayed behind and talked with Tyler. "Reid!" I called after him.

"Leave me alone Caleb." He called back.

I ran up to him and grabbed him by his upper left arm and made him stop. "What the hell was that all about?"

"What was what about?" Reid asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Reid." I growled. "You were wanting Tyler back more than any of us."

"Well, I guess I changed my mind. If I can't have him, then I don't want him near me. The thought of him being there but not wanting me back pisses me off."

"Then be mad at Chase, not Tyler. He's trying to make things right."

"He's doing everything except leaving Chase." Reid growled.

"Then fight for him, try to win him back."

"I'm not strong enough Caleb." Reid snapped. "Mentally or physically. Chase has the upper hand over me." He tugged his arm from my grasp and started walking off again.

"So you're just giving up?" I called after him.

"I guess so." Reid called back.

"You've known Tyler longer Reid, you have more of an advantage than Chase dose, use it. Stop being such a damn coward."

"Leave me alone Caleb." Reid let out a sigh. "Just give me some time to think everything over."

"You'd better do it quick, you never know how much time you have left before Tyler is positive that Chase is what he wants." Reid just waved off what I said and disappeared behind a building. I gave up trying to get through to him, and walked towards where my first period class was.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I ended up running into Sarah. Or rather, she ran into me, dropping her books in the process. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as she picked up her books from the floor.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

Sarah looked up at me with a startled look on her face. She apparently hadn't noticed whom it was that she ran into. "Caleb. No, I'm fine. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something." She said nervously. I ignored what she said about not needing help picking up her books, and started picking them up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um… I'm pregnant." She said.

"What? How?" I asked with a hushed voiced, making sure that no one could hear.

"Apparently we weren't as protected as we thought when we had sex." She said, her face starting to turn red.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I want to have the better. However I was wondering, if it is a boy will you be wanting it or should I keep it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I remember what you said about the firstborn son inheriting the powers. I figure that if it were a boy you'd want to take it under your wing. You know, be its father. It'd be nice ya know. Besides it'd be weird if the child grew up thinking that it was born from two mothers."

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't you know? After you and Pogue came out, Kate and I tried a little experiment and then ended up dating. She's even agreed to help take care of the baby. We've even gotten names picked out , Jillian for a girl, and Gabriel for a boy."

I smiled warmly. I was happy for Sarah. Happy she wasn't pissed at me for leaving her for my best friend. Happy that she was going to have my child and she wanted me to be a part of its life. I was also happy that she had Kate to help her through everything. "Sarah. Weather the child you have is a daughter or a son, I will gladly be a part of it's life. And since we will most likely be getting into Harvard together we can be with it for the first four years of it's life too."

"Oh Caleb, you're so sweet." She set her books down and hugged me. She then pulled away with a serious look on her face. "Caleb, I've noticed that you've all been changing since Chase has come back. And Tyler has been looking worse and worse every time I see him. I've noticed his wrists too. What's happening Caleb? Are you going to survive Chase this time around?"

"I seriously don't know Sarah. I might not be able to watch our child grow up. Everything may end on Pogue's birthday." Just then the bell rang, signaling for everyone to get to class. "We'll talk more later." I said as the halls filled with students.

**-Reid's POV **

After finally getting Caleb off of my back, I started to search for Aaron. I know Caleb is right; I'm just being a fucking coward. I want Tyler back, but before a risk my life fighting against Chase, I'm going to have to teach Aaron a little lesson. You don't mess with what's mine.

After searching for a little while I finally spotted him. He was alone, walking towards the school. "Aaron!" I hollered. He turned around and he saw me coming towards him.

"I don't have time for you Garwin." Aaron said.

"Why not? Are you some kind of a pussy without your friends?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"What do you think? After what you did to Tyler do you really think I'd let you go unpunished?"

"Yeah, I beat up your bitch. What are you going to do about it fag?"

I ran up to him and punched him hard in the jaw. "Shut the hell up!"

"Did I strike a nerve Reid?" Aaron asked as he wiped blood from his lips. "Although I don't see why it would matter. From what I hear, you broke up with him." I took another swing at him, but he dodged it. "You should have heard the fag begging for me not to hurt him. Although I can't take all of the credit, I had a little assistance."

"You what?" I yelled. "You fucking coward. He was already going through hell and you did that to him? I'm going to fucking kill you!" I tackled him to the ground and punched him.

"Get off of me fag!" Aaron said as he began to fight for dominance.

"You can stop with all of that fag shit Aaron. It just makes it even more obviouse."

"What the hell are you talking about Garwin?"

"Don't play stupid with me Aaron." I said slyly. "Your friends might not see it, but I do. But I guess it just takes one to know one." I chuckled, finally punning him down. "Watch who you start calling a fag from now on, fag."

"I'm not a fucking fag." Aaron growled.

"Sure you aren't princess." I said pressing my hand into his windpipe and tightening my fingers around his neck. He choked for a breath, trying to pry my hand away, but with no avail. When the bell rang, I continued to hold him down. After he finally stopped struggling I let go. "Don't worry Aaron, I won't kill you this time. Think of this as a warning. If you so much as look at Tyler again, your ass is mine."

I got up and went to class, leaving Aaron to catch his breath.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was procrastinating again. I hate typing the final product. Well, while I was typing this today I got ideas for the next two chapters, though I'm afraid that they're going to be to anticlimactic. Oh well, Que sera sera, whatever will be will be. I hope you liked how this chapter turned out. 


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chase's POV **

Before class, I talked with the teacher and convinced him to switch both Reid and me, so that I could be next to Tyler. As Tyler sat down, I noticed that he was a little dirty, and I brushed off a small patch that he had failed to get rid of on his jacket. "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, Reid is still kind of pissed about everything. He ended up walking off and Caleb had to go after him. Pogue stayed behind and said that I was welcome back. He and Reid just need to talk to Reid and convince him that just because I'm dating you, doesn't mean that I agree with your plans."

"Ok, now explain the grass stains." I said pointing out one on his collar.

"Oh, that. Well, in the heat of the moment, I tackled Pogue and we wrestled." Tyler leaned back, closed his eyes, and let out a dreamy sigh. "Just like old times."

"You know, if Pogue didn't already have a boyfriend, I'd be very jealous right now." I said eyeing Pogue.

"There's no need, we see each other as brothers. There would never be anything else there. Just brotherly love."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I said sliding my arm around his waist. I could feel Reid glaring at me. His anger pored off of him in waves. I snuck a quick kiss on Tyler's cheek when the teacher wasn't looking, and I could feel Reid's anger growing.

As the teacher started on the lesson, Tyler brushed my arm away and explained that he didn't want any distractions while he was taking notes.

**-Caleb's POV **

I chuckled briefly when Pogue took his seat next to me. He had grass stains on his clothes and his hair was all messed up. "So, I take it everything went ok with you and Tyler."

Pogue chuckled. "Yeah. How could you tell?" He said with a grin.

"I have no clue." I said sarcastically. "Just call it a sixth sense." I brushed my fingers through Pogue's tangled hair as the teacher began to drone on. I suppressed a laugh when I ended up bulling out a blade of grass.

Not too long into class Aaron came in out of breath. He had apparently run to class. "Sorry sir, I was held up by… something." He said to the teacher.

"Alright Mr. Abbot, I'll let you off on a warning this time, but don't let it happen again. Next time I'm sending you to the Provost."

About halfway through class, a girl entered the room and gave the teacher two slips of paper and said that the provost needed to see 'them' right away. "Mr. Abbot, Mr. Garwin, Provost Higgins requests your presents in his office."

I looked up at Reid who just sighed and got up as though he already knew what it was about, which he obviously did. I shot him a questioning look and he just grinned mischievously in reply.

**-Reid's POV **

Aaron and I followed the girl to the Provost's office. Before we got there I threw a piece of wadded paper at Aaron's head to get his attention. "Did you fucking tell him?" I whispered.

"Hell no." He whispered back. "Like I'd want anyone to know that _you_ kicked my ass."

"I did, didn't I?" I said mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up Garwin." He growled. "Shit, someone must have seen us."

"Shit. We're going to be fucking suspended for sure this time." I complained. This was defiantly not the first time we had been caught fighting.

When we got the Provost's office, the girl knocked on the door and the Provost called for her to come in. After both Aaron and me were in, she left and closed the door behind her. "Mr. Garwin, Mr. Abbot, this is not the first time that you've been in my office for fighting. I want you two to give me a reason why I shouldn't suspend the two of you right now."

"I'd like to start off with saying that I am very sorry. Reid swung first and I was only acting in self defense." Aaron said innocently.

"And what's your excuse Mr. Garwin?" The Provost asked dully.

I lowered by head in mock shame. "Tyler and I got into a fight and I wasn't in full control of my emotions when I hit Aaron. I'm really sorry. I stopped before I could do any real damage though. I've been thinking about what I did all morning."

The Provost let out an exhausted sigh. "I'll tell you what, if the two of you agree to stop your fighting, I'll make it a week of in school suspension instead of out school suspension."

"Ok, sure." Aaron said.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said. Yeah right, that's like telling a dog not to chase a cat.

"I want the two of you to shake on it." The Provost said.

Aaron and I glanced at each other in disgust. I gave him a nod saying ok, whatever. Then he gave me an agreeing nod, and we shook. Well, it was more like a crippling death grip than a shake.

"You may leave now, but remember to report to the ISS room tomorrow morning." The Provost said.

"Yes, sir." We both mumbled and left the room.

"What was that bullshit about Garwin?" Aaron asked when we were a good distance away from the Provost's office. "_'I wasn't I full control of my actions'_ " He mocked. "What kind of bullshit is that?"

"He bought it didn't he? And what was with that cowardly self defense plea?"

"At least I didn't lie." He smirked.

"You're a fucking prick Aaron." I grumbled.

A brief chuckle was all the warning I had before Aaron pushed me into a nearby bathroom. He punched me hard in the stomach, kneed me in the groin, and laughed as I fell to the ground. "Think of that as payback for earlier Garwin." He said, and then let the bathroom, leaving me gasping in pain. I cannot express enough how much I hate him right now.

-

I skipped the rest of class, allowing myself to regain my composure, then finished up the rest of the day. After school we had swim practice where I met up with Caleb and Pogue. "Hey guy's do you think that the coach will let me sit out today?"

"I'd start begging now." Pogue said. "But I think that he'll let you if you show him this." He said patting my chest. "Just tell him that you're going to sit out for a few days, until your bruise heals."

After I talked to Pogue and Caleb for a little bit, I went to talk to the coach. He agreed and had me work as equipment manager.

Chase ended up making snarky comments and flashing me amused looks all during practice. He did keep his distance though; I assumed that Caleb and Pogue warned him to stay away. So then, instead of constantly assaulting me, he decided to piss me off some more by hanging all over Tyler.

After swim practice the coach had me stay behind to clean up around the pool. When I was done, I went to the locker room, which was now empty, and got my things.

"Hey Reid, I see that you're doing better." Said a voice behind me. I whipped around expecting to see Chase, but instead it was Aaron.

"What are you still doing here Aaron?" I asked, not really wanting to get into a conversation with him.

"Why weren't you in the pool?" He asked avoiding my question. I turned away and started to get my things out of my locker. I jumped when I felt a pair of hands on my arms. "Did I hurt you that bad?" He whispered in my ear with a tone of humor and I think… seduction.

I pushed him away from me. "What the fuck man?" I snapped.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, and you were right Reid." Aaron said pinning me into a locker. "I am gay."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned, trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge. "Let go of me."

"You're the only one to have figured it out Reid." He moved in like he was going to kiss me, but I managed to pushed him away.

"Get off of me." I growled.

Aaron chuckled and punched me really hard in the face. The impact left me dazed, as he got closer to me. "What are you afraid of Reid?" He asked as he trailed his fingers through my hair and down the side of my face, he then traced my lower lip with his thumb. "I think I know what Tyler sees, or should I say saw in you."

"Stop it." I said as I started to regain my composure. I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to use on him. I didn't want Caleb to get all bitchy, and I defiantly didn't want Aaron to know about our powers.

Before I could realize what was happening, Aaron's lips were on mine. Oh fuck it! Let Caleb bitch, I'm not letting Aaron Abbot have his way with me. My eyes went black, and I threw Aaron against the row of lockers opposite me. He cried out in pain then slumped to the floor, unconscious. I grabbed all of my things, and then left the locker room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update... I seem to be saying that a lot lately... lol. Plenthy of Reid centered stuff for all of you Reid fans. Reid's using on Aaron will come back to bite him in the ass later on. Hope you all liked, please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**-Tyler's POV **

I sat alone in the silence of Chase's dorm. Chase said that he had some personal business to attend to. I asked him what it was and he told me that I didn't want to know, so I dropped it. So now, I am sitting in the corner of the couch waiting for Chase to get back from wherever it is that he went. I don't know why, but I was afraid to be alone in his room. So now, with my newfound fear of the room, can you blame me for practically screaming when my phone rang?

I looked to see who it was. It was Pogue. "Pogue?" I answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Caleb is meeting with Sarah to talk about something. I was wondering, if your not doing anything, if you wanna hang out at Nicky's. That is if you want to."

"I'd love to." I said, although I may have sounded a little too eager.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said probably not sounding too convincing. "I'll meet up with you in a little bit." I said grabbing my car keys and hanging up. I left the dorms and headed for Nicky's, relieved that I didn't have to be stuck alone in that foreboding room.

When I got to Nicky's, I quickly found Pogue and sat down next to him. He looked stressed out. "Hey, are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine, just a little worried. My birthday's tomorrow you know."

"I know." I said solemnly.

"Where's Chase?" He asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared sometimes after school. I was waiting for him to come back when you called." I said, my eyes starting to well up with tears.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Pogue asked noticing the moistness around my eyes.

"Everything." I said softly. "You'd think that you'd be the one with all of the problems. But hell, ever since Chase came back I've been getting one problem after another. He convinced me to kill Evelyn, I ended up getting you guys pissed at me which got Reid pissed at you and Caleb. Reid broke up with me causing me to almost kill myself. I ended up dating Chase and now Reid hates me. Now I feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life, and I'm scared Pogue. This is the most scared I've ever been in my whole life.

Pogue took me in his arms and I cried on his shoulder. "I'll be alright Tyler. Besides, Reid doesn't hate you. I've told you this already, he just needs time to think."

"He'd better decide soon, I'm loosing my mind with Chase. I'm afraid that I'll become just like him. I don't want that Pogue."

"You won't become like him." Pogue said. "Why can't you leave him?"

"I'm afraid to leave him. I don't know what he'll do. He'd probably kill Reid or anyone else I decide to date. I don't want anyone to die. I don't want you to die."

"I won't Tyler. I won't let him kill me. Neither will Caleb or Reid." Pogue paused. "Do you have any real feelings for Chase?"

"I-I don't know. It's really confusing. I still love Reid, but every time Chase is near I seem to forget that Reid ever happened. It's like a little part of me is dying and Chase is the one responsible for it." I pulled out of Pogue's embrace and looked him in the eye. "I don't know what he's doing to me Pogue, but it terrifies me. I don't know how much longer I can take it all. Please, please help me."

"All you have to do is say the word and he's as good as dead. Not that we hadn't already decided to kill him anyway. And Tyler, never be afraid to ask us to save you. You're like a little brother to me and Caleb, and so much more to Reid."

"Will everything ever go back to normal Pogue?"

"It has to. We have so much to fight for. We need to survive this. If not for us, then for Caleb's unborn Child."

"His what?" I asked doing a double take.

"Sarah's pregnant. Caleb told me earlier. He's the last man that she slept with and she's about a month pregnant."

"That's great. I'm happy for them. Dose Sarah know what it's going to be yet?"

"No, it's too early to tell, but Caleb said that he was going to be a father to it no matter what."

"That's great." I said. "So is Sarah seeing anyone now?"

"Yeah, Kate."

I gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He said with an amused smirk. "I was shocked when I heard too."

For the rest of the night, Pogue and I talked about things that have been happening and reminiscing over the past.

**-Chase's POV **

After making sure that everything was set up for tomorrow, I magically transported myself to Caleb's. I scanned the house for their energy signals; I could only pick up Reid's. I grinned in delight. Thing's couldn't be going more perfectly.

Using my Powers I snuck into Caleb's house and began searching for Reid, who was sleeping in a room on the second floor. My lips curled as I gazed upon his sleeping form. I used my powers once again, this time taking the appearance of Tyler.

**-Reid's POV**

I woke up with a start; a thin layer of sweat covered my body. I was startled as I saw a dark form looming over me. As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, I recognized the person to be Tyler. "What are you doing here?"

There was a look on Tyler's face that I had never seen him use before. He was sneering, and that unsettled me. He bent down to my level and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "What I'm here for is…" He paused briefly, his lips curling into a malicious grin. "Revenge."

It took me a couple of seconds to register what he had said. "What?" I asked hoping that I had misheard him.

His eyes went black. "You heard me." He said lifting me in the air and slamming me against the ceiling. "I've had just about enough of you." He then dropped me back to the floor. I know I had to have at least fractured something with that landing.

"What the fuck Tyler? Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think? I'm with Chase now." He let out a soft chuckle. "I guess you could say that he's rubbing off on me."

"So then you were lying about what you said earlier?"

"Oh, we are a smart one." He said with a mix of humor and sarcasm. "Chase doesn't like you very much, so I thought I'd get rid of the problem for him." Tyler lifted me off of the floor again and threw me against a full-length mirror that was on the wall on the other side of the bed. The mirror shattered and I slumped to the floor. Tyler slowly made his way over to me.

Today is just my day. First Aaron gets in my face and tries to shove his gayness on me. And now Tyler is apparently letting out all of his suppressed anger out on me. Or something like that. Whatever. I didn't let Aaron force himself on me, and I'm not going to let Tyler do this."

I looked up at Tyler, my eyes went black, and I threw him into the wall opposite me. He hit and fell down to the floor. I got up slowly and walked over to him cautiously. I stopped when he stared laughing.

Tyler looked up at me with an amused look on his face. "You surprised me Reid. I wasn't expecting you to use on me."

"Were you expecting me to just sit back and take it?" I asked clenching my teeth.

"No, I suppose not." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "But that will be the last time you strike at me."

He used his power to make me fly against the window. The window shattered and I went flying out of the room. I managed to use just in time to slow down the fall a little. Soon after using I landed with a thud to the ground. When I hit there was also a loud crack, which I figured was a bone breaking somewhere. I was conscious long enough to let out a loud cry of pain.

**-Caleb's POV**

After meeting up with Sarah and catching up with everything, I headed back home. As I pulled into my driveway I saw something lying on the ground near my house. I got out of my car and ran over to see what it was. It was Reid. He was unconscious, bleeding, and there was broken glass all around him. I looked up at the window of the room that Reid was staying in. It was shattered and the frame was broken. I looked back down at Reid; his right arm was in a very painful looking angle.

I was half tempted to move him, but I decided against it. He could have something broken and I don't want to make it worse. I checked for a pulse on his neck, and let out a sigh of relief when I found one.

I pulled out my cell phone and called for an ambulance. After I gave all of the needed information, I hung up and tried calling Pogue. He had apparently turned off his cell phone. I hung up and stared back down at Reid. He looked so fragile and pathetic laying down there like that.

I _will_ kill Chase tomorrow. There is no fucking way that he's going to get away with doing this.

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! uh... direct all anger towards chase... yeh, him. Um... if you're lucky I'll have Chapter 17 posted sometime this week... i dont know, I have play rehersals and what not. But Ch 17 is done and Ch 18 is almost done.

YAY FOR A QUICK UPDATE!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**-Reid's POV**

I woke up sometime in the night; my guess is that it was around midnight. I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital. The door of the room opened and Caleb walked in.

"It's great to see that you're awake man." Caleb said. "I tried to get a hold of Pogue, but his phone's off. So… what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it now." I said wearily. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Whatever." Caleb said taking a seat beside me. "I talked to the doctors and they said that you only managed to scrape by with a broken arm –the right one-, a sprained ankle, and a concussion. Hey said that if you wake up you'd be able to leave –at the soonest- tomorrow morning. They were surprised that you didn't get any further injuries though. I took that as a sign that you didn't try to kill yourself. What Chase did to you only makes me want to kill him that much more."

"It wasn't Chase." I said softly.

"Then what was it?" Caleb asked.

"Tyler." I said. Saying his name like that sounded wrong. It felt like I was snitching on him. I've never snitched on him. It would be like Tyler snitching on me, it just isn't done. But now everything was different. It was like everything that held us together just unraveled. All of our secrets, trusts, and feelings meant nothing anymore. He realization of what just happened had just come to my attention in one fell swoop. It was a real shock to the system. "He tried to kill me." I said slowly, letting the words sink in. "Tyler actually tried to kill me."

**-Pogue's POV**

Tyler and I managed to crash a party that ended somewhere around one or two in the morning. I had way too much to drink, and Tyler drove me back to Caleb's. He even helped me up into bed. Caleb was apparently still out, and Reid wasn't there either. After I crashed, Tyler went back to Chase's.

**-Tyler's POV**

When I got back to Chase's dorm –which by the way will never be referred to as 'our' dorm- Chase was waiting for me.

"Hey Ty." Chase greeted. There was a twinge in the back of my head, Reid used to call me Ty. "Where have you been?"

"Out." I said as he took me in his arms. "Pogue and I were out crashing a party while Caleb and Reid were out doing other things."

Chase chuckled one of his mischievous little chuckles, then placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I almost regret having to kill Pogue tomorrow. The two of you are so close. I would much rather kill Reid."

He made to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. "I'm tired. It's been a long night." I said walking a couple of paces away from him.

He took my hand and led me to the bed. "Sleep with me." He said, and then chuckled softly. "I mean sleep on the bed with me. It's comfier than the couch I swear." He said as he laid down on the bed. I reluctantly got in with him. It was too late to turn back now. If things go his way, and they probably will, I'll be his forever.

Chase pulled the covers around us and curled up close to me. He nuzzled against the nape of my neck and draped his arms around me. As his breathing slowly drifted into the slow rhythmic pace of deep sleep, I remained wide-awake gazing into the darkness of his room.

It was then I realized it wasn't Chase's room I feared, or being alone in it. It was Chase himself that I really feared, the fact that he would always be there. Or I would always be waiting for him to be there.

**-Caleb's POV**

After talking with Reid for a little while, a doctor finally came in. "I see that you're finally awake Reid. You gave your friend Reid here a real scare. I am happy to say that there seems to be no brain damage and if you feel well enough you can leave as soon as you feel up to it.

"Dude, I want out of here as soon as possible, is there any chance I can get out tonight? I freaking hate hospitals." Reid said. This was true for me too. I hate hospitals. Every time we come here something bad has happened, and lately it's all been Chase related.

It took a long time and Reid wouldn't let me leave until the doctors were all done with him. After a while he was stuck with an arm cast, a sling, a foot wrap, and a crutch. When he was all set, I drove him back to my house.

Instead of having him go upstairs I had him take my mother's old room downstairs. It was hard for me to do, but she was dead and Reid needed it right now. I was surprised however when he said that it wasn't necessary. I guess that's his way of saying that he understands that it hurts for me to do this and he's willing to take the pain for me. I however kept insisting that he used her room, the doctor said to keep as much pressure off of his foot as possible, and he finally gave up.

After I made sure that Reid was safely in bed, I went upstairs to my room. Pogue was already asleep and I could catch the smell of alcohol on his breath. I slipped into bed gently so that I wouldn't wake him, and pulled the covers snuggly around me. Pogue shifted against me in his sleep as I slowly started to drift into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, Reid is being a total idiot about what happened. But he isn't known for thinking things through now is he. And I know that this chapter is so anticlimactic (And short), but it didn't sound right with the last Chapter, and it defiantly wouldn't go to well wit the next chapter (which is finished). I should have it up sometime this weekend if I don't have plans.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Pogue's POV **

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed that Caleb wasn't there. I sat up slowly and my head started to throb. I fucking hate hangovers. I got out of bed, took some painkillers, and took a shower. I then got dressed and went downstairs.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens." Caleb said from the living room.

I went into the living room where Caleb was lounging to Reid on the couch. Reid looked like shit. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later, let's just go to school." Reid said.

I gave Reid a curious look. Something big had obviously happened and it wasn't as simple as 'Chase did it.' Reid actually wanted to go to school, whatever happened really got to him. "Alright, let's go. Caleb you're driving."

"Of course. Like I'd trust either of you with my car." Caleb said as we all left.

When we got to school we went to our usual spot and waited for the warning bell to ring. Not long after we got there, Tyler came up to us.

"He Pogue. How's your head feeling?" Tyler asked.

I chuckled. "I felt like I was hit by a semi this morning, but it's getting better."

"I told you not to drink too much." Tyler said.

"Well, you know me." I said with a feint grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reid snapped from behind me.

Both Tyler and me turned our attention to Reid. "W-what?" Tyler stammered, shocked by the statement.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to come over here after what you did last night." Reid growled. Tyler just stared at him in shock. "What? Are you surprised that I'm still alive?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler finally managed to ask.

"Don't play stupid with me. You tried to kill me!" Reid was practically screaming at Tyler.

"What… but… I didn't." Tyler said looking really frantic.

"Tyler couldn't have Reid." I started saying." He was…"

"Shut up!" Reid shouted, his eyes going black. "Get the fuck away from me Tyler. Before I kill you."

Tyler just stood there and stared at him with shock and confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't try to kill you."

"Bullshit!" Reid threw Tyler back with his power. "Leave."

Reid was about to use again, but I stopped him. "Stop it Reid. You're being ridiculous." I looked back at Tyler. He had picked himself off of the ground and was now running away. "You fucking idiot. I don't know what happened, but Tyler didn't do it. He was with me all night. We were out until two and he was with me the entire time."

"Then…" Reid started, the realization finally hitting him. "Then it was Chase? Shit, I'm so fucking stupid. He looked just like Tyler, and had the same voice too."

"Shit, now I feel like the idiot." Caleb said smacking a hand over his face. "Chase did something like this last time too. He posed as me to trick Sarah. God damn him."

"Shit." I cursed. "Where did Tyler go? We'd better stop him before he dose something stupid."

Just then the bell rang. "Maybe we can talk to him in class." Caleb said.

"I won't be able to." Reid said. "I have In School Suspension."

**-Tyler's POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Holy fucking shit. Reid just attacked me. What the hell is wrong with him? Unless… Damn him!

The bell rang for class. Well fuck it. Reid was pissed to the point where he wanted to kill me and I needed to talk to Chase about what he did last night.

Not long after I started looking for him, I found him. "Tyler, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"No. I need to speak with you. Now." I said, the anger in my voice very noticeable.

"Alright." He said and we went some place secluded. "What do you want to talk about?"

I punched him. "You almost fucking killed him!" I tried to swing at him again, but he caught my wrists. "Let go." I said trying to pull away. His grip only tightened.

"Calm down Tyler." He said trying to hold me still.

"No! You promised me that you wouldn't hurt him. You lied to me and for that I don't ever want to see you ever again." I said trying to pull away again.

Chase shoved me to the ground, then got down and straddled my hips. He then pinned my arms down so that I wouldn't hit him. "I'm not going to let you go." He was looming over me so that his face was almost touching mine. "You're mine and I won't let anyone else have you. Especially Reid." He kissed me and I turned my head to the side. He kissed down my cheek and to my neck. He stopped to undo my tie and unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt.

"Stop it Chase." I said. My voice was shaking in fear of what he might do.

"You know, my only regret with Reid is that the fall didn't kill him." He said kissing softly at my neck. "And don't even get started on the 'I promised you' crap. I know that you still wanted him and he still wanted you. Call me jealous, but I just couldn't let that happen." He moved his lips to my collarbone and ran his tongue over the soft skin. "I've tried to be patient for you, but it's been too much lately. I guess you could just call me obsessive."

He unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and opened it up, exposing my upper body. With his tongue he traced his way to my left nipple, then closed his lips around it in a soft kiss. I made a sharp gasp as he scrapped his teeth softly over my skin and nipped playfully at my nipple. I could feel myself starting to grow hard.

"Stop, please stop." I begged.

Chase stared up at me with his uncaring brown eyes and continued to move his lips downward. My whole body froze as his hands clasped my belt buckle.

"Oh god please don't, please stop Chase. Please, please, please, don't do this to me.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked in a soft seductive manner. One of his hands moved in slow rhythmic circles over the front of my pants. I could feel myself growing harder and I hated myself for it. I let out a muffled moan as he stroked my groin again, this time letting his powers brush over the tender flesh. Chase chuckled. "Are you sure that you don't want me to? Your body seems to be responding quite well."

I didn't answer, I couldn't. My body was betraying me enough already. Instead I had my eyes and teeth clamped hard together. My breathing was starting to quicken with my pulse. A single tear managed to escape my clenched eyes and roll down the side of my face.

Chase removed his hands from my pants and wiped the tear away. He sat me up then pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry Tyler." He said stroking my head. "I lost myself there for a minute." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." I didn't try to say anything, or even try to move. I just cried. "I'll tell you what. I'll take you home and let you get some rest. In fact it would be better if you would just stay there until I'm done with Pogue."

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. I was about to argue with him, but he stopped me.

"I want to make it clear that I'm not asking you to do this, I'm telling you. For a little insurance, I'd better put you to sleep myself." His eyes went black and I felt his power sear through me. I then started to feel very drowsy. The rest of what happened was a blur. He somehow got me back to his dorm in time for me to fall asleep on his bed though.

**-Caleb's POV**

Class was kind of boring today. Then again, I couldn't really focus on what the teacher was actually saying because I was so distracted. Not only was about what Chase was planning, I was curious about where he was. Tyler too. I can only hope that he didn't try to kill himself again.

About twenty minutes into class Chase came in, alone. He gave a note to the teacher and said: "Tyler wasn't feeling well, so I took him home. The only reason I am this late is because I stayed with him until he fell asleep." The teacher nodded an ok to Chase and Chase took his seat.

Pogue and I exchanged glances. "Where do you think Tyler is?" Pogue asked me.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he didn't go there on his own free will." I replied.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, I can't read Chase's expressions at all. I do have a guess though. I think after getting over what happened with Reid, he figured it was Chase and confronted him. But I have no clue what Chase would have done with him."

"Most likely nothing too big." Pogue said. "From the way Tyler described Chase's behavior, Chase actually dose love Tyler. I don't know what he did to Tyler, but I do know that he's alive and safe."

I let out a deep sigh. "I hope you're right." I looked Pogue in the eye. "What are we going to do about tonight?"

"I don't know." Pogue answered dismally. "We don't really know how to prepare for tonight now do we? I asked Tyler about it, and he said that he didn't know anything about Chase's plans"

"We'll have to expect that he's going to be fighting dirty. Do you think that he'll use Tyler?"

"I have no freaking clue." Pogue said staring off at the other sid e of the room. "Where do you think our little battle will be?"

"I guess we'll have to ask Chase." I said. I then looked back across the room at Chase. He was staring back, grinning mischievously.

**-Reid's POV**

There was only Aaron and me in ISS today. Of course we were on complete opposite sides of the room. The teacher watching over us was either tired beyond reasoning, suffering from a hangover, or buzzing off crack. About halfway through the first period, he dismissed himself. He was most likely going to crash in the teacher's lounge for a period or two. I just laid my head down and tried to fall asleep.

There was a shuffling noise on the other side of the room. Aaron had gotten up and walked over to me. He put his hands on the front of my desk and I looked up at him. "What do you want Aaron?"

"I saw what you did in the locker room yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes, I saw them go all black. Also there is no way that you could have pushed me back hard enough to make me fall unconscious."

Oh shit, he did see me using. "You're imagining things Aaron."

"I don't think so Reid." He said leaning in. "I was close enough to be fucking kissing you. I didn't imagine shit."

"That knock on he head must have really fucked up your brain."

"Don't think I don't know what's fucking going on." Aaron growled. "You used some sort of magic didn't you?" I just gaped at him. "It would explain a lot though."

"What do you want Aaron?" I asked.

"I figure that you don't want anyone to know about these powers of yours so…"

"Wait a minute, are you trying to black mail me?"

"Yes, I'll be quiet if you'll be my bitch."

I looked at him with a skeptical look. He actually expected me to accept that? Then again if I don't, he'll tell everyone about my powers and Caleb will start bitchin'. Aaron doesn't really look that bad… if you squint. And it's not like he's as bad as Chase, just annoying. "Why not?" I said aloud. "It's not like I have anything better to do." Besides I'm sure Tyler hates my guts now. "Just to make it clear, I'm not your bitch. All we'll be doing is fucking. It's all physical. I don't want a fucking boyfriend, especially you."

"Sounds good to me." He said grinning victoriously. "And don't go telling your fucking butt buddies about us."

"As long as you don't tell yours." I said back to him. "Now let me get some fucking sleep. Last night was a bitch."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the update, I posted it later than I had planned, but I did get it up faster than I normally would :) And if you haven't figured it out yet, Obsession is comming to a close, but more on that on my next update.

And if you're wondering why I did that Chase/Tyler bit like that, I just wanted to get a slightly smutful bit with them before the end. And that was the only way I could think of doing it... so dont attack me for the 'almost rape'. Attack Chase. He deserves it more. :)

-AFQ-


	19. Chapter 19

**-Sarah's POV **

After school I went strait to my car. Caleb and Pogue are going to be fighting Chase tonight, and I'm frightened for them. I kept thinking 'what if they don't make it' all throughout class today.

I unlocked the door to my car, opened the door, and looked around to make sure that no one was watching me. It was a paranoid habit that I picked up since Caleb's fight with Chase last month. As I looked up, I saw Chase at the hood of my car. His sudden appearance startled me.

"Chase." I said nervously. "What do you want?"

He didn't say anything, he just slowly walked over to me, dragging his fingers over the side of me car. "I may need a little leverage to insure that the boys will come."

"Don't you already have Tyler for that?" I asked, my voice full of loathing.

As he got close enough in front of me, he shut the car door to get it out of his way. "I would never do that to Tyler. Weather you believe me or not, I actually love him."

I started slowly backing away, and then turned to run. He grabbed me before I could get anywhere and shoved my back against the car. "You're not going anywhere, I know for a fact that Caleb will come running for you. Both of you." Chase said letting a hand drift to my stomach, indicating that he knew I was pregnant with Caleb's child.

I struggled to get away, but it was useless, Chase was too strong. His eyes flashed black and I passed out in his arms.

**-Chase's POV **

I transported both Sarah and myself back to my dorm. I laid her down on my couch since Tyler was already on my bed. Then I sat at the foot of my bed in silent contemplation of the upcoming events. As I did this I grin spread across my face. All was going according to plan.

**-Caleb's POV **

Pogue, Reid, and myself met up at my house and disgusted what would be taking place later on. Our conversation was cut short when my phone started ringing. I answered it and found that it was Kate.

"Caleb, is Sarah there?" She asked sounding really worried.

"No, why?" I asked.

"I can't find her anywhere. I searched all around campus. I know that she's here, or should be, because her car is still here. Caleb I'm afraid that something bad has happened to her, she's been really paranoid about something since last month. Caleb, tell me the truth, what's going on?"

"I think it would be better if you would come over here, I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone. Just come over and I'll explain everything." I said then I hung up.

Pogue and Reid were staring at me suspiciously. "What was that about?" Reid asked.

"That was Kate. Sarah's missing and I think Chase has her." I explained.

"I don't see why he thinks he need's to use her. We already want to kill him enough as it is." Reid said darkly.

"And Tyler's still missing." Pogue added.

"You don't need to remind me." Reid snapped.

My phone rang again. I checked the collar ID and Tyler's number appeared on the little screen. I quickly answered the phone. "Tyler?" I asked. Reid quickly snapped his attention towards me.

"Not quite." Came Chase's voice.

"What have you done to Tyler?" I growled.

**-Chase's POV **

I grinned and laid down next to Tyler's sleeping form. "You don't need to worry about him Caleb. Tyler is fine, he's just… sleeping." I said as I put an arm around Tyler and stroked the side of his face.

"And what about Sarah?"

"She's sleeping too. Don't worry about them. I promise that I won't hurt them, or… at least Tyler. If you don't show up at that smoldering pile of ash that was once Putnam barn at seven, then Sarah will die."

I hung up, set my alarm for six thirty, and adjusted myself comfortably on the bed. I then pulled Tyler close to me and drifted off to sleep. I need all of the energy I can get for tonight.

**-Caleb's POV**

A little after Chase's call, Kate arrived. We explained everything to her. When it was almost seven we got ready to leave.

"Reid I think you and Kate should stay here." I said.

"No fucking way man." Reid scowled.

"Reid you're in no condition to fight."

"I'm not just going to sit back and wait to hear weather or not you won."

"Me either." Kate said. "Besides, he has Sarah."

"I know that he has someone that both of you love, but I don't want to risk endangering you two as well."

"I'm not a fucking kid Caleb."

"Please, for once in your life do what I say Reid." I pleaded.

Reid was about to say something when Kate stopped him. "I think we'd better do what he says Reid." She then leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

Reid let out a sigh. "Fine. Leave now before I change my mind."

Pogue and I did as he said and left.

**-Reid's POV**

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked Kate after Caleb and Pogue had left. A minute ago she said that she had and idea and I was willing to hear it.

"It's simple really." She said. "We wait until they've driven a fair distance, then follow after them. When we get there we'll have to keep out of sight or stay far away I expect. There's no way I want to be caught in the cross fire of a warlock fight."

I chuckled. Warlock. That's the first time I've been refereed to as a warlock. "I get what you mean. So how long do we wait?"

"Let's give them five minutes, ten at the most."

"I can deal with that." I said.

**-Tyler's POV**

I had been fighting with Chase's spell for a long time now, trying to regain consciousness. While I was struggling for control I heard bits and pieces of what Chase was saying to who I figured was Caleb. From what I could recall, he had Sarah and they were meeting at Putnam barn at seven.

After a while, I was finally able to push off most of his spell. I opened my eyes, turned my head to the left and looked at Chase's alarm clock. It was seven.

**-Caleb's POV**

Pogue and I arrived at the place where Putnam barn used to be and spotted Chase standing in the clearing. We got out of my car and approached him. "Where are they?" I asked obviously meaning Sarah and Tyler.

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm keeping Tyler out of this?" He asked rhetorically. Sara on the other hand…"

"Where is she?" Pogue snapped.

Chase gestured somewhere to his right, I looked over to where he has gestured. Sarah was unconscious and tied to a tree. "I of course realized that we'd be getting a little violent over here, so I was considerate enough to keep her at a fair distance for you. And Caleb, the same rules apply this time as they did last time. If either of you touch her, then she and your unborn child will die."

"Let's just get this started already." I growled. I then threw a ball of energy at him, which he easily deflected.

"You caught me off guard last time Caleb, you won't be so lucky this time." He said throwing a blast at Pogue. I managed to just barely knock it away.

"Pogue, try to avoid them until you ascend." I said.

"Gee Caleb, ya think?" Pogue said sarcastically.

"You two really shouldn't be bickering at a time like this." Chase said from behind us. We turned around, but he shot two blasts of power at us, sending us flying back and hitting the ground.

**-Reid's POV**

Kate drove us to where Putnam barn used to be, and just as we got close enough to see what was going on, we stopped.

"Can you see Sarah?" Kate asked.

"No." I said. Then I saw Caleb, Pogue, and chase flinging their power, and their power around. "Holy shit. No wonder he wanted us to stay behind." There was a roar of thunder in the distance. "Shit, just what we need."

**-Tyler's POV**

I managed to gather up enough strength to get up and walk out to my car, but I didn't know how long my consciousness would last. That didn't matter though I had to stop Chase. As I got close to Putnam barn, I took a secret short cut through the woods that only Reid and I knew about and drove until I couldn't maneuver around the trees anymore. I walked the rest of the way.

When I started hearing explosions of their powers, I knew I was close. It was around then that it began to rain. It was slow at first, then it started to pore. Before too long I was only a few steps from the clearing where they were fighting. Lucky for me the rain served as a veil to keep them from seeing me.

I looked around for Sarah. She was hard to find in the thick rain, but I finally managed to spot her silhouette. She wasn't too far from where I was. I ran over to her and began to untie her from the tree. I fumbled with the ropes, they kept slipping from my grasp because of the rain, but I finally managed to get her lose.

I took her in my arms and started carrying her towards the road. I figure that the others will be able to find her there. I may not live after what I plan to do.

As I made it to the road, I spotted Sarah's car with Kate and Reid inside it. Upon seeing me, Reid bolted out of the car and Kate followed. As Reid made his way to me I thrust Sarah into his arms and I nearly collapsed. He took her back to the car and Kate opened the back door for Reid to put Sarah in. Kate slid in beside her and held her close, brushing Sara's wet hair out of her face.

I made my way over to the car and leaned against the side to rest a little. I was a little surprised when Reid took me in his arms. "I'm so sorry Tyler. After Pogue told me that you were with him last night I felt like such an idiot. I'm so sorry." He said taking my lips into his. "I'll never do anything this stupid ever again. I love you Tyler."

This time I kissed him. "I love you too Reid." I pushed him away a little. "I have to do something now that might end up killing me." I said glancing over at the three fighting figures.

"No Tyler, you can't."

"I have to Reid. I feel responsible for a lot of what has been happening and I have to atone for it."

"Then I'm going with you." Reid said.

"No. Stay and protect the girls." I said. "That way I'll know you'll be safe. If Chase sees you he will stop fighting with the others just to kill you, and I don't want you to die." I clasped my arms around his shoulders. "I promise that if I survive, then it will be just you and me. I'll never let anyone tear us apart again."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly in his arms. "Don't say if. You will survive and we'll be together again."

Our lips locked again and we kissed passionately as we held each other in the clod rain. After a while I pulled away and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in for another kiss. "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I promise." I said and kissed him again. I pulled away again and was finally able to leave his side.

I slowly approached the battlefield ad analyzed the situation. Pogue was badly injured and Caleb was barely able to keep up with Chase. Chase had been practicing every chance he could get and I had to admit that he was good.

I was right up on them now and none of them had noticed me yet. Chase was about to throw a large ball of energy at Pogue and I had just enough time to react. As he released the energy ball I darted in front of Pogue and took the hit. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw me fall. I think all three of them called out my name but I wasn't sure. I had a feint ringing in my ears after I took the hit.

They snapped back to attention when Pogue let out a pain filled cry. I looked over and saw that he was surrounded by an ethereal glow and was absorbing massive amounts of energy into his body. He was ascending.

Chase threw a few more orbs of energy at Caleb. As the two of them continued to fight, I slowly got up. I began forcing all of the energy I could to the surface, ready to use in one deadly blow.

Chase was summoning his own massive orb of energy orb that he meant to use on Caleb, who was now getting up off of the ground with a painful look on his face. I ran in front of Caleb and towards Chase. "Move Tyler!" Chase said, or maybe it was Caleb, maybe both, I couldn't tell.

As I got close to Chase I summoned my energy into an orb and as I was close enough to touch him, I pushed it into him. Both my energy and his passed through his body. There was an expression of shock on his face as his eyes faded from black to their normal blue color. His hands clasped onto my arms as he began to fall back, taking me with him. Or course I didn't resist since I was pretty much drained of all energy.

He held me against him with what little energy he had, which was much more than I had at the moment. "It's kind of funny you know." He said pausing to take a sharp pained breath. "The youngest was the one to finally get me in the end." He smiled a soft pained smile. "Now that I know that I will die, there is only one more thing I want to do." He took another painful breath. "And that is to give you the one thing that I've been wanting for a long time now… more power."

A panicked look washed over my face. He can't be serious.

"I… will you…"

"Chase don't" I strained to say, it only came out as a soft whisper.

"… My power."

**-Reid's POV**

After Tyler ran off to fight Chase I just watched him from a distance. My insides curled as I saw Tyler take a hit that was meant for Pogue. It was around this time that something hard hit me in the back of the head. I turned to see that it was Kate.

"Are you an idiot? Go out and help him."

"But he said to stay behind with you."

"We'll be fine, go. Your boy needs you." She said.

I looked back and a relieved feeling filled my body as I saw Tyler getting up. Then that feeling turned to dread as I saw Tyler running towards Chase. The next thing I knew, I was running, or should I say limping, over to Tyler.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Tyler and Chase fall to the ground, a large wave of energy blowing through Chase. Not too long after, Chase's voice filled the air. His words were in barely a whisper, but they were as clear as day. The sound came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was almost like the words themselves surrounded the entire area in a cocoon and echoed in a god-like manner.

"I… will you… my power."

A question of who he was willing his power to spread over my mind. Then as quickly as the question came, I realized that I already knew the answer: Tyler.

**-Tyler's POV**

Chase smiled weakly as he felt the power drain from him. In a last action he covered my lips with his own and kissed me. He then jolted back as the last of his powers drained from his body, his eyes turned white as this happened. Then he fell dead against me.

It was at that moment that I could feel his powers rush into me. It was so intoxicating that I could hardly breath. The power overload was too much. I could feel myself loosing conciousness.

The last thing I remember is a pair of hands grabbing me and holding me close to a wet but surprisingly warm body. Then a pair of soft lips touched against mine. Reid had me I was safe. "I'll protect you baby boy." Came his soft warm voice.

Then all was dark.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, this is not the last Chapter... that would just be mean. there are just too many unanswered questions. Will Tyler wake up? What about the thing with Aaron? Is the baby a girl or a boy? Now i shall be mean and make you wait for the final chapter of ... Obsssion. bum bum buuuuum. 

I hope you liked :)

-AFQ-


	20. Chapter 20

**-Tyler's POV**

I felt consciousness slowly returning to me, there was a light pressure on my right hand, which I could only guess was Reid. I could hear the feint beeping of a heart monitor, that and the all too sterile air told me that I was in a hospital.

Suddenly a sharp pain seared through my body. It was the same as when Chase willed me his power, but in a way it was different. Was I ascending? I couldn't be. My birthday's not until April.

A cry of pain managed to escape my lips as the power flowed through my body. After about a minute or two of the pain, it slowly died down until it stopped completely. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Reid looming over me. "Reid." I said softly. I couldn't go louder than a whisper.

Reid looked at me as if he had just seen a ghost; tears started forming in his eyes. "Thank god." He finally managed to mutter. "I thought that you'd never wake up." I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "Don't say anything, you'll tare up your throat." He started to get up and kissed me gently on the cheek. "I'll be back, I need to get a doctor." He then ran out of the room shouting for a doctor.

It was around then that I became aware of the tubes running through my throat and nostrils. I furrowed my brows. I shouldn't be hooked up like this unless… how long was I out?

Not long after Reid had left, a team of doctors came in to free me of the tubes and wires that had kept me alive for god only knows how long. They had to stitch up the hole they had made in my throat for the air tube. When they were done examining me, they left the room leaving me alone with Reid.

I pushed a button on the side of my bead that lifted the top half and enabled me to sit up. Reid sat down in a chair next to the bed and took my hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"I… Water." I croaked. My mouth was way to dry to talk right now. Reid got up and managed to get me a small cup of water. He lifted it to my lips and I drank it down a little too eagerly. "Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem." Reid said. I have never seen him look so worried in my life.

"You know, other than my body feeling stiff as a board and my throat, I'm feeling pretty good. How long was I out?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Well…" Reid hesitated. "It's your birthday, so… about six months now."

"Oh great, what am I going to do about school?"

Reid chuckled. "You really need to sort out your priorities."

"Maybe." I said with a small grin. "So, how is everybody?"

"We're all fine. Chase didn't manage to kill anyone, but for a while we thought that you wouldn't make it. Then Caleb suggested that it was probably just because you were given too much power at one time and we'd have to wait until you ascend. I'll call him and Pogue in a minute."

"How's Sarah doing?" I asked.

"Big." He answered." I swear she'll pop any minute now. The baby's due next month it's a boy. She's going to name him Gabriel."

"And what have you been doing while I was out?" I asked.

"Er… before I tell you, promise me that you won't get mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you." I said, and then added. "At least not in this condition."

"Ok, but just so you know, he saw me using and was black mailing me."

"Who?"

"Aaron. He said if I fucked around with him he wouldn't tell anyone."

"And are you still fucking him?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No." He said quickly. "It was only for the first couple of months. I swear there was nothing between us."

"I believe you and thank you for being honest with me." I said. "So how did you get him to leave you alone?"

"Well, I found out from a friend of a friend of a girl I dated once that Aaron's pal Gordy is gay. I asked Aaron what he thought of him and I hooked them up. After that he let go of his threats."

"That's good." I said. "Sit up here with me." I patted a spot on the hospital bed next to me. "I want to be close to you right now."

Reid moved up next to me and held me against me, massaging my shoulders gently. "Something really funny happened a month ago."

"And what's that?" I purred, melting at his touch.

"Aaron came up to me and asked if I wanted to do a three way with him and Gordy. I just started to laugh hysterically and walked away." He said chuckling softly.

I laughed. "You should have, it would have been hot."

"I didn't want to fuck him more than I had to. Besides, what could be hotter than you?" He said and kissed me softly on the lips.

I moved my hands to the side of his face and brought him in for a deep kiss. We continued our little make out session until the sound of someone clearing their throat made us break away. I looked over to see Caleb, Pogue, and the girls standing in the doorway."

"Well that was hot." Pogue said grinning. Caleb elbowed him playfully and they entered the room.

"I see that you're all better." Caleb said. "I take it I missed your ascention."

"Yeah." I said.

"How do you feel?" Caleb asked. "You have all of you powers now, plus Chase's and his fathers."

"I don't really feel all that different. My body probably just got used to all of it being there."

"I'm just glad that you're finally awake." Pogue said and hugged me.

"We all are." Sarah said from the foot of the bed. My eyes widened at the sight of her belly.

"Wow, Reid wasn't kidding when he said that you had gotten big."

"If you hadn't just woken up from a six month coma, I'd hit you." She said with a hint of humor.

Kate wrapped her arms around Sarah, resting her hands gently on Sarah's stomach. "Be nice honey."

"So how did you guys explain my coma and Chase's death to everyone?" I asked.

"It took us a while to come up with something." Caleb started. "We settled on telling everyone that we had been planning a party at the old Putnam barn, then some sort of explosion happened that got most of us but you two were closest to the actual explosion."

"We actually had to pretend to mourn the bastard." Reid added.

"Maybe after you get out we can throw you a belated birthday bash." Pogue said.

Reid held me tight in his arms. "Happy birthday baby boy." Reid said and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Reid." I said and kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the long awaited ending of Obsession. I thank all of you that have stuck by me. (And had patients enough to not want to strangle me.) I hope you liked this fic a lot.

I am considering writing a sequel, it will be Tyler centric and will basically be him trying to find a way to get rid of the Power before any of them can fall victim to its addiction. There will also be some interesting surprised that I won't tell about until I actually write it. If it sounds like a good Idea to you, tell me. Give me fun comments and tell me what you think. (The title will be Possession)

And for your entertainment I have a couple of oneshots on the way that I'm sure you'll find enjoyable (plus yet another new covenant crossover fic… its crossed over with Ghost Rider and The Crow.) I'm also updating a few fics as well.

I have been very busy in the past week

Well… Toodles

-AFQ- signing out!


End file.
